My Happily Ever After
by xXAmberAddilynRoseXx
Summary: Amy Rose and her husband Sonic the Hedgehog have the perfect life. Money, success, and a beautiful home. But her fairytale life suddenly comes to a abrupt stop when Sonic betrays her. Who will help fix her broken heart? (NEW VERSION COMING SOON!)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It's a beautiful starry night in the city of Miami. There's a beautiful mansion, with a beautiful garden with the flowers in bloom. Inside the mansion, the maids and butlers are being bossed around, frantically trying to get the house tidied up for a special occasion. Who's bossing them around you ask? It was no other than Amy Rose. Tonight was a special night for her. It was her and husband, Sonic the Hedgehog, two year anniversary.

Amy was inside their bedroom getting dressed for the anniversary dinner. She was wearing a long elegant sleeveless black dress that hugged her curves with a opening from the middle of her right thigh all the way down her leg, and high black heels. Her was straighten and came down to the middle of her back. Her makeup was nicely done with light pink eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara, and finishing with ruby red lipstick.

Sonic is a big time attorney, while Amy, who's considered to be a trophy wife, was a unemployed. Sonic insisted that doesn't have to work because he would always support them.

As Amy was walking down the stairs, she looks out the window and notices Sonic's white Bentley pull up in the drive way. She then tells the maids and butlers that he has arrived. "Guys, he's here! Go back to the kitchen and get ready to serve dinner!" They quickly disappear while Amy waits on the couch next to the fire place and waits for her husband to walk through the door.

The minute Sonic walks in, Amy's face glows with happiness, although Sonic's face shows a different expression from hers. "Welcome home honey! Happy two year anniversary! Here, I got you a little present." She hands him a little black box with a gold bow on top. He opens the present to reveal a brand new Rolex watch inside. Even though he should be excited, he face remained emotionless.

"Sonic, is there something wrong? Did something happened at work?" He backed a way little and said "I have something to tell you." As if on queue, another women wearing a skin tight short dress walks in. "W-Who is she?" says Amy in a state of confusion. The Sonic, in the most nonchalant way, says "This here is my assistant Sally. What I wanted to tell you was that I've been having an affair with her for the past year." "YOU WHAT?!" "Amy calm down. Now we could either do this the easy way or the hard way. You could either leave now or I'll have to call security."

With thinking Amy tries to run back up the stairs, but trips and falls flat on her face. Sonic grabs her ankles and proceeds to drag her out of the house with her screaming and crying. Once their outside, Sonic drops her feets and makes his way back inside. Before he closes the door, he says "I'll have the divorce papers ready and all your belongings ready by next week. If your still out here by morning I won't hesitate in calling the cops."

With that, he closes and locks the door. Amy is hysterically crying into her hands, her eye liner and mascara running down on her face. After calming herself down, she takes out her iPhone 6 and calls for help.

"Hello?" "Rouge! Oh thank god you answered!" Rouge can sense that something was wrong with the way Amy's voice sounded. "Amy? Is there something wrong?!" As much as Amy wanted to tell her what took place a moment ago, she replies "Rouge I need you to pick me up! Please I need your help!" "Wait what happened?!" "I'll explain everything later, all I can say is that Sonic threw me out."

Without a second thought, Rouge tells her "On my way!" Rouge gets out of bed, puts on a shirt with a pair of leggings with some sandals, and runs downstairs. She goes to grab the keys to her Mercedes and starts heading for the door when her boyfriend asks her where she's going. "Babe where are you going? It's late!" She turns around and says "Knuckles I have to go get Amy. That pig of a husband threw her out the house." With that, she leaves the house, gets in her car and takes off to rescue her best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I forgot to list the ages for the characters! Silly me.**

**Sonic: 24, Shadow: 24, Amy:23, Rouge: 24, Knuckles: 25, Silver: 24, Blaze: 22, Tails: 22, Cream:21**

Chapter 1

Amy cried the whole ride back to Rouge's house. Whenever Rouge would asked what happened, Amy would just cry even harder. Once they got to the house, Rouge took Amy to the guest room and gave her a tank top and a pair of leggings to change into. When she left her to change, she went back down stairs to tell Knuckles what happened.

"So what happened?" Knuckles asked with, a worried look plastered on his face. Rouge sat next to him on the couch and answered, "I have no idea, all I know is that Sonic suddenly kicked her out the house. She's to upset to tell me what happened, so I'll just ask in the morning when she's calmer." Knuckles just nodded, he was busy thinking what could have happened between the two to cause Amy to be kicked out.

Meanwhile with Amy, she was sitting on the bed in the guest room. After changing her clothes, she starts going through her phone looking at pictures of her and sonic together. '_I should have known something like this would happen.'_ she thought as she scrolled from picture to picture. She stopped at a picture of her of Sonic at the beach with their friends. In the picture, Cream was sun tanning, Blaze was burying Silver from the waist down in the sand with Tails helping, Knuckles was sitting under and umbrella with Rouge next to him, and Sonic and Amy were sitting on a towel. Sonic wasn't looking at them camera cause he was looking at his phone. She remembered when Shadow took that picture of them.

Her mind started drifting off to Shadow and the others, she hasn't seen them in a few months and was wondering how she would break the news to her friends about her failing marriage. What they think of her then? How would they react? Instead of pondering on the never ending questions that filled her mind, she decided to sleep to ease her mind.

The next morning, Amy was telling Knuckles and Rouge what happened yesterday. But while she was explaining, she was cut off by a very angry bat. "HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU?!" Looking with sorrow in her eyes, Amy answered, "Yes…" Knuckles, while trying to calm down Rouge said "Did you know about this earlier? Has this happened before?" Amy was taken back by the question. She's never told any of her friends about Sonic's _many_ mistakes during their marriage. "Well…" she took a deep breathe, preparing herself to tell the truth. "This isn't the first time Sonic has cheated on me. There's actually a few I should you guys." Knuckles and Rouge leaned in with anticipation. "What is it?" Rouge asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Sonic has cheated on me before, twice to my knowledge. The first I caught him cheating was when he would come home later than usual. He would smell like womens perfume, and whenever I asked him why he was coming home late, all her told me was because he had a lot of paper work to do. Eventually he told me that he was having an affair with the receptionist at the office. The second time was with a client he had. Something told me to go through his phone and texts messages, and sure enough, he was messing around with some whore named Linda. They were texting back and fourth about how much they missed eachothers touch and how she wished he would come back to her for another 'meeting'."

After Amy was done explaning, both Knuckles and Rouge were about to burst with anger. "HOW COULD HE?! I knew there was something about that blue jackass that I never liked!" yelled Rouge who was now pacing the living room floor back and fourth. After coming down a bit, Knuckles said "Sonic clearly has no shame in his game. " Amy had one last secret she needed to the angry couple. "Um…guys? I have one more thing to tell you…" Rouge sat back down, waiting for the depressed rose to reveal the last secret.

All was silent. Rouge and Knuckles were letting those words sink their heads. Before Amy could ask anything Knuckles grabbed the keys to his to his Dodge Challenger, ready to go to Sonic's house to knock some sense into him. Before he could even reach for the door, Rouge grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think your going?!" his girlfriend asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "Just going to pay my _wonderful friend _a quick visit." He said while his fist were balled up and shaking with anger.

"Knuckles please don't! I don't want you going to jail for this, even though Sonic clearly deserves it…." Amy pleaded to the furious echidna. After giving it thought, "Fine I won't. At least not yet." The girls knew how Knuckles gets when he's upset, so arguing with him wasn't worth it. "Well Amy, at least your with us now. Don't worry we'll help you with this whole mess." Rouge told her. All Amy could answer with was a small smile, her first since last night.

"Since you have to wait a week for the asshole to give you your stuff and the divorce papers, let's just try to focus on something else. Oh I know! What about you and me go hang out with Blaze and Cream at the mall, and then later we can meet up with the guys?" Amy thought it was good idea, instead sitting on her ass all day thinking about her horribly love life. "That sounds like a great idea! But I don't have any money cause….you know."

Rouge just rolled her eyes, "Oh hun don't worry, I'll buy some new outfits to wear. It's the least I could do to cheer you up." Rouge placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. The two friends held the embrace while Knuckles joined the hug. "I'm going to go meet up with the guys and let them know we're all going out tonight. I'll see you girls later." After he left, Rouge and Amy got dressed to go to the mall.

With Knuckles, he's driving through the busy streets of Miami Beach. He was still in shock of what Amy has told him. He was disgusted and disturbed, and just down right upset. He was on his way to visit a friend of his who lives in a high rise condo on the beach. He this friend of his always had string feeling for Amy, and he knew he would be a thousand times better than Sonic.

As he pulls up to the gate house and the gated condos, the guard asks who Knuckles is here for. "I'm here to visit Shadow the Hedgehog." He says while showing his ID. The guard then lets Knuckles proceed into the community. When he drives into the parking garage, he parks next to Shadow's 2015 black Mustang.

Knuckles makes his way towards the building of Shadow's condo and presses the button for Shadow's floor, which was the 22 floor. When he finally made it, he made his way to knock on the door. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Shadow the Hedgehog him self.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up?" asked the ebony hedgehog while letting his friend inside his condo. Shadow's condo was very high end. The floors were marble, the furniture throughout the condo was very modern and fancy. The walls were painted with warm fall colors, with pictures hung around. Knuckles make his way towards the living room and sits on the couch. "Well I came by cause I have some shocking news to tell you." Shadow grabbed two beers from the fridge and walks to the living room. He gives Knuckles a beer and opens his. "What is it?" he asks while taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm not sure how else to say this so here it is. Last night, Sonic kicked Amy out of their house and brought home his assistant, and told her he's been cheating on her with his assistant Sally for the year. What's worse is that last night was their two year anniversary. Also, it's not the first time he's cheated on her. And….." Knuckles couldn't bear to say the last bit of the story without feeling hurt. "And?" asked Shadow, waiting to her the rest. "…..he's been hitting her."

"HE WHAT?!" Shadow got up from his seat, wanting to punch Sonic right in the face. Knuckles knew Shadow would react this way, considering his strong feelings towards Amy. "Shadow, please sit-"Shadow interrupted "NO! How could he do this to her?!" Shadow then went over to the sliding glass door, leading to the balcony. He pulled out a cigarette, light it up, and took a long drag, and blew out the smoke while gazing into the ocean below him. He didn't smoke regularly, he really only did it when he was extremely stressed.

'_That fucking jackass. I want to strangle that son of a bitch. How could you even think to do those horrible things to someone as beautiful as Amy….'_

Shadows thoughts were stopped when Knuckles came by his side. "listen, I know your upset, and I know those feelings for Amy you have are still there. Later tonight Rouge and I and the rest of the gang are going to take Amy out to take her mind off of it. You should come along."

With out giving it a second thought, he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and said "I'm in." Knuckles had a playful smirk on his face and punch Shadow playfully on his shoulder, to which Shadow just chuckled. "I'll let you the details later on today after I talk to Rogue." Shadow nodded and contined to enjoy his cigarette.

Knuckles went back inside to call his girlfriend about tonights plans.

Rouge and Amy met up with Cream and Blaze at one of Miami's top high end malls. The girls were inside Forever 21 helping Amy pick out new outfits. While Rogue was looking around, she got a call from Knuckles.

"Hey babe, what's up?" asked Rouge while looking a dresses. "Well a stopped by Shadow's house to tell him the news." "You did?! Oh god, how did he take it…?" Rouge obviously knew about Shadow's strong feelings towards Amy. "He was disgusted of course. He's outside right now trying to calm himself down. Anyway, do you have any ideas of what we should all do tonight?" Rouge thought for a minute while looking at the clothes around her. Her eyes landed on the dress section, and a devilish smirk came across her face. "Oh knuckie, I know exactly what we're doing tonight. We're gonna go clubbing!"

Knuckles laughed, knowing of his girlfriend's intentions to put two certain hedgehogs together. "You got babe. I'll let Shadow and the rest of the guys know. " With that they both ended their call and Rouge made her way back to the girls.

"Oh girlsssss!" Rouge sang to her friends. They all gave each other a look a suspicion before answering, "What?" "I know what we're doing tonight." Rogue said while giving her friends her devilish smirk. "We're going to the club tonight with the guys!" They all jumped for joy until Amy said, "Wait! If you guys are going to be with your boyfriends, who will I be with?" Rouge wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulder and said, "You'll be with Shadow of course!" Amy cheeks suddenly became as red as Knuckles fur. "R-Really?" Blaze and Cream giggled at Amy's sudden reaction. "Calm down girl, tonight's going to be fun! We just need to buy you hot outfit for Shadow." Blaze said while winking at Amy.

Amy always thought Shadow was a handsome and sweet guy. She saw him as the string silent type. There were times during her marriage with where she will find herself thinking about Shadow.

The girls soon find outfits from dress down to accessories and heels to wear to the club tonight. They took a break at a Starbucks and were sitting in the corner of the coffee shop sipping on their drinks, while Amy was informing Cream and Blaze what happened. "That's terrible Amy. Sonic should have been lucky to have you as a wife!" Cream said with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice. "She's right Amy. Sonic should of never laid his hands on you either. Ugh I want to kick him straight in the dick right now." The girls laughed and kept gossiping about the guys, mostly Shadow to make Amy blush. They soon left the malls in their separate ways. Cream left in her red convertible beetle, Blaze left in her Mini Cooper, and Rogue drove with Amy in her Mercedes.

**Authors note: That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews and tell me how you think the story is going! I'll post the next chapter sometime this weekend or earlier. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rouge and Amy made it back to the house, they went their separate ways to go and get ready for the club. After Amy showered, she blow dried her hair and decided to flat iron it and pin her bangs back **(AN: Kind of like how cheerleaders do it but not as high.)** She then went to the shopping bag on her bed which held the new dress Rouge bought her. After putting it on, she went to check herself out in the mirror. It was a black short cocktail dress that reached to the middle of her thighs. The part of her dress that pushed up her breast had black glitter. She then wore high black strap heels with gold accents, followed by some bracelets and silver necklace.

As she was doing her makeup, she noticed she was still wearing ring. Her mood changed from excited to angry and pulled off the big shiny diamond ring from her finger.

_'I can't believe how blind I was this entire time. He took advantage of me. He never loved me.'_

As she was in deep thought, she wasn't aware that she had a single tear streaming down her face and that Rouge had walked in to check on her.

"Hey girl, is everything okay?" Rouge asked as she placed her hands on Amy's shoulders. Amy wiped the tear from her face and tuned to face Rouge. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just noticed that I was still wearing my wedding ring is all. I just want to flush it down the toilet since it represents our shitty marriage."

"How about you hold on to that ring until tomorrow? I have to perfect idea on how to get rid of it." Rouge said with a smirk across her face. "Now enough about that! Let me help finish getting you dressed."

Rouge was wearing blood red tight dress that reached to the middle of her thighs. The dress was strapless and there was a black see through part from the start of her cleavage, all the way down to her belly button, which showed off her belly ring. She wore black high heels with red on the bottom of the shoes. She only had a one bracelet on her right wrist and a promise ring that Knuckles bought her a while back. Her makeup was also done with light red eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara and blood red lipstick.

Rouge finished Amy's makeup, which was basically the same as hers. "Damnnnnn mami some one looks hot!" the bat exclaimed as she spun Amy around to look at her finished look. Amy blushed at herself in the mirror, but she had to admit, she look damn fine. "Oh my god! I haven't dressed like this in so long!" Rouge just rolled her eyes, "That's because you hadn't have actual fun in so long, duh!"

The girls then went downstairs, and outside of the house to get in Rouge's car. As Rouge was driving and singing along to the radio, Amy was in deep thought. She was excited and nervous for what the night had planned for her. Excited because she would finally be with her friends, but nervous because of a certain ebony and handsome hedgehog.  
_'Wow, I haven't seen Shadow in a few months. I wonder how he's going to act when he sees me. Does he already know what happened? Ugh, I should probably just stop thinking about it and have fun tonight.'_

Within the next 15 minutes, they pulled in front of the club. Amy's nerves only doubled and it was written all over her face. Rouge led her to the door and saying, "Amy calm down girl. If your worried about seeing Shadow, then don't. Trust me he's going to be happy to see you." She flashed a wink at the rose colored hedgehog which helped with her nerves.

As they entered the club, the music was blaring from all corners. The first floor of the club was spacious enough for a dance floor with lit up floors that flashed different colors, a long bar was in front of the dance floor, and upstairs there was booths and tables with a smaller dance floor and a smaller bar.

"Come on! Knuckles said he saved a booth upstairs for us!" As they were walking up the stairs, the sound of cat calls and whistling could be heard. Once they finally made it to the second floor, Amy's heart began to beat faster once her eyes look into familiar ruby red eyes. "Wow Ames, looks like Shadow was looking extra sexy tonight for you!" Rouge whispered to Amy while pulling her to the group.

Shadow was wear a red long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the shirt was button below his white tuff a fur, and he wore dark jeans with a pair of black dress shoes. The group said their hello's to Amy then it was Shadows turn.

"Hello Rose, you looking really beautiful tonight." Shadow said as he kissed Amy's hand. She was so happy to see him that she gave him the biggest hug she could, which he gladly returned. After a while, the DJ started playing '7/11' by Beyonce, which the girls started freaking out about and shouting "OMG OUR SONG!" As they went to dance, the guys stayed back to talk.

As they guys were drinking their beers, Silver said "So have any of you seen Sonic lately? You know, after that whole thing?" They all looked at each other until Tails spoke. "I saw him yesterday leaving the mall with that Sally chick. He must of bought new stuff for her"

"Whatever. I can't believe he would do something like that Amy." Knuckles said while shaking his head. They looked back onto the dance floor to see the girls taking shots and singing, well more like shouting, along to Big Sean's 'I Don't Fuck With You'. The girls started grinding on each other while shouting the lyrics. At least Amy was having fun, right?

They guys just started a shook their heads with embarrassment. "Soooo Shadow, Amy is looking pretty hot tonight, right?" Silver said while raising his eyebrows. The ebony hedgehog just smirked and nodded his head. He had to admit, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The guys continued their conversation, by Shadow had all his attention on the dancing rose. The she her hips moved to the music, the way her eyes lit up, and the sound of her laugh made him even more attracted to her.

Silver noticed how intensely Shadow was staring at Amy. He smirked and said "Hey Shadow, how you ask her dance instead of just staring at her?" The guys laughed while Shadow blushed in embarrassment, he was almost of red as Knuckles.

"Yeah let's go dance with the girls before they do something even more embarrassing." said Tails as he placed his beer at the table and made his way towards the dance with the guys following behind.

The girls saw the guys making their towards them and started getting excited. As they approached each other, they started to dancing with each other. When Shadow got to Amy, he said "Do you mind dancing with me Amy?" She just giggled at how red his muzzle was. "Of course you can dance with me silly!" She wrapped her arms around his neck while his muscular arms were wrapped around her tiny waist.

The two started deep into each others eyes, both enjoying each others company. Amy decided to take things further. She turned around so her back was facing Shadow, she took his hands and placed them on her hips, then she wrapped her arms his neck and started grinding her against Shadows hip.

Shadow was doing all he can to just take Amy back to his condo and have his way with her. He didn't want to give off the impression that he only wanted her for her body. He wanted to prove to her that he was and always will be a better man that Sonic could ever be.

As two were dancing, Rouge noticed how close they were. She smiled at the thought of them being together. She knew that the feelings Shadow had for Amy were real and deep.

It was around 3 am when the gang decided to call it a night. Tails and Silver drove their girlfriends back home, while Rouge drove back home with Amy in her car and Shadow dropping of Knuckles in his car.

"I saw you two on the dance floor you know." Rouge said as she glanced in the rear view mirror. Amy started to blush and laughed nervously, "W-What do you mean by that?" Rouge stopped the car at a red light and look at Amy. "Come on girl, I haven't seen you smile like that since your wedding day. In fact, I haven't seen you have actually fun ever since you married that douche bag. But ever since you explained what happened, everything just makes sense."

"So when are you plan on asking her out? I mean she clearly wants you." Knuckles said as he played with his phone in the passenger seat. Shadow sighed, "I'm not sure what could be a perfect moment to do it." Knuckled chuckled, he's never seen Shadow so confused before. "Well how about you just ask her tomorrow? I'm sure she'll be looking forward to spend the day with you." Shadow thought about it before answering. "I guess your right."

Soon Rouge and Shadow parked their cars in front of the house. As Rouge came out the car, she went over to Shadow. "Ask her out already!" she whispered harshly in his ear. "Knuckles told me to do it tomorrow!" Knuckles came and said "Well technically it is tomorrow."

Shadow glared at him before walking over to Amy. "Hey Rose, uh, could I ask you something?" She looked up at him a smiled the cutest smile he has ever seen. "Sure Shadow." The ebony hedgehog rubbed the back of neck and was deeply craving a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me…?" Shadow said while looking deep into her eyes. Amy was taken back by the question, but smiled an even bigger smile. "Oh Shadow! I would love to go out with you!" she said while hugging him, in which he returned. Knuckles and Rouge were looking at Shadow while giving him a thumbs up.

As Shadow and Amy loosed their grip on each other, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Goodnight handsome.", and went inside with Knuckles and Rouge. Shadow got into his car, and touched his cheek where Amy has kissed him.

"Don't worry Amy. I'll make sure to treat you better than that prick." He then reached into the arm rest and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

_'Shit, I should really stop smoking.'_

He then started his car and drove back to his condo and get some needed sleep, even though he was excited for his date later on with the lovely rose.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was around 11:30 later in the morning when Amy woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked out through the balcony door window to see the sun shining brightly. As she was stretching her arms, she noticed her phone was lit. She saw she had a text message from Shadow from 20 minutes ago. The text read:

_'Good morning Rose. I know your still sleeping, but I just wanted to let you know to be ready for out date at 7. I'll come by to pick you up. Make sure to dress your best. I can't wait to see you.'_

Amy's smile was from ear to ear. She was excited to be going out with Shadow tonight to see what he had planned for them. She answered back:

_'Good morning Shadow. I just woke up, but I'm super excited for tonight! And don't worry, I'll be ready at 7. Can't wait to see you either!'_

She placed her phone inside her pocket of her shorts and walked downstairs expecting to see Knuckles and Rouge, but it was just the white bat watching a movie.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Rouge teased as she patted the seat next to her for Amy to sit. "Good morning to you too," she giggled while sitting down, "where's Knuckles?" she asked.

"He's at work right now. He should be back around 6 probably." Knuckles works as a trainer at MMA gym. Amy nodded and started to play around with her phone. "Sooo when is Shadow coming to get you for your date tonight?" Rouge asked with a playful smirk on her face. "He said to be ready at 7. And I have to dress nice." Amy replied with a hint of blush on her muzzle.

As she was playing with her phone, she decided to check her instagram. As she was scrolling, she saw a picture that Blaze uploaded from not to long ago. It was a selfie of her and Cream at Starbucks with a caption that says _'Starbucks to help with our hangover! #wepartytoohard' _Amy showed the picture to Rouge and the two giggled. "Come on, let's get freshened up. We have a errand to run." the bat said with a devilish smirk.

Blaze and Cream seating inside of Starbucks chatting about last nights events. "Did you see Amy and Shadow dancing with each other?" asked cream as she was drinking her vanilla latte. Blaze took a sip of her tea before she answered, "Girl of course I did! The way they were moving looked like they couldn't their hands off each other. So did anything happen when Tails took you home?" the purple cat asked as she leaned in waiting for a answer." Cream just rolled her eyes, "Nope! I was way too tired and drunk to do anything even if I wanted to. What about you and Silver?"

Blaze laughed and said "Silver and I had a _excellent _time together last night. Even though getting out of bed this morning was a mission with my soar legs and all." The two continued gossiping and giggling when Cream noticed an all too familiar face walk through the door.

"Holy shit it's Sonic!" she whispered. Blaze whipped her head around and growled. "Ugh, now my head even hurts more." Sonic noticed the two and approached them and said, "Wow you too look terrible." with a smug look on his face. Cream angrily said "You shouldn't even be talking to us after all the mess you put Amy through." Sonic only chuckled and said "Hey it's not my fault she couldn't satisfy my needs. I just lost interest."

By this point, Blaze was fed up with his attitude. "No! It's YOUR fault because you don't know how to keep your dick in pants and you couldn't stop beating her!" she said with so much anger in her voice that her eye was twitching.

Sonic found it funny how Blaze was getting so angry, "Calm down kitty. Looks like Silver needs to learn how to put you in your place." he said with a smirk. Blaze went to pounce on him but Cream held her back.

Then Sally, Sonic's new lady friend, walked through the door. "Ugh honey what's taking so long for my coffee-" she looked at the two girls giving her man a dirty look. "Oh are these two of Amy's loser friends?" she asked while giggling and grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh and your the slut that ruined our best friends life and marriage?" Cream asked with a sarcastic happy tone. Sally gave Cream a glare and said "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Blaze grabbed her purse and said "Come on Cream, lets leave before we catch something from these two." Sally gasped as Blaze and Cream made their way to the door. Before she walked out, Blaze turned around and gave Sonic and Sally the finger with a smile on her face. "That bitch." Sally grumbled as she and Sonic went to order coffee.

Shadow and Silver were at a bar in Miami Beach while on their lunch break. Shadow owns a business where people can rent high end cars like Lamborghini and Ferrari for different types of events. Silver works for him as the car salesman.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Silver asked as he took a sip of his beer. Shadow was finishing his burger before he answered. "I'm going to take her to this nice Italian restaurant on the beach. I'm sure she'll like having some one doing something like that for her rather than being beaten." he growled at the thought of Sonic beating his precious rose.

"Men who beat women are big pussies anyway." Silver said as he was going through his phone. "Speaking of the devil." Silver said he started at his phone screen. "What?" asked Shadow. "Blaze text me that her and Cream saw Sonic and his new girlfriend at Starbucks. He told her that I need to learn how to put Blaze in his place." he growled at the thought of Sonic talking to his girlfriend disrespectfully. Shadow got up and said "Don't waste your energy on that jackass. Let's go back to work so we can leave earlier." The two left a tip at the table and left in a matte lack Lamborghini, Shadow's other car.

Rouge and Amy have been all over town. First they went to the hair salon to get their hair cared for. Rouge's hair reached her shoulders after getting it trimmed and falt ironed. Amy's long hair was now curled and had her bangs pinned back. Then they went to the spa and both got their nails done. After that, they stopped by the mall to buy a dress for Amy's date. As they were leaving the mall, Rouge suddenly remembered they had one more stop to make.

"Hey Amy, did you bring the ring with you?" she asked. Amy pulled the ring out from her purse, "Yeah it's right here. Why?" Rouge grinned from ear to ear, "I know how bad you want to get rid of this ring, so I think we should pawn it." she said as she held the ring in her hand. Amy was taken back by the sudden suggestion. "You think I could get a lot of money for it?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. "Amy look at the size of this thing! This cost at least somewhere around twenty thousand dollars!"

_'I do need the money AND I want that ring out of my life.'_ Amy thought. "You know what? Your right. I need to get rid of it anyway!" Rouge cheered as they both got in her car. She drove to the nearest pawn shop. They went in and Amy gave the man at the cashier the ring and told him it was her wedding ring. The man noticed how big the ring was. At the end of their time at the pawn shop, Amy earned herself thirty thousand dollars. Needless to say, she was happy.

It was now 7:00 pm. Amy was dressed and ready for her date to arrive. She was wearing a strapless light blue dress that reached her knees, she wore white high heels, and matching pearl necklace and bracelet. She wore light makeup with pink lipstick.

She walked down stairs when she heard a knock on the door, knowing that it was Shadow. When she answered the door, her mouth dropped and she blushed. Shadow was looking incredibly handsome. He wore nice fitting dress pants with dress shoes, a long sleeved white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and he wore a black tie. He handed Amy a dozen red roses. "You look really beautiful tonight. But that's nothing new to me." he while smiling at her. She blushed as she took the roses. "Thank you, you look amazing." She placed the roses on the table next to the door and left with Shadow.

Rouge got the roses and watched with a smile as the two made their way to Shadow's car. "This is your car too?!" Amy exclaimed as they approached his matte black Lamborghini. Shadow chuckled, "Well when you have a successful business, why not?" he said while he opened the door for her to get in. The doors were butterfly doors. Amy was clearly excited to ride in her favorite car with Shadow. They both got into the car and took off to the restaurant. Once they made it there, they walked inside hand in hand, which made Amy blush.

The reached the host table who asked if they had reservations. "I have a reservation under Shadow the Hedgehog." The man looked through his computer then saw his name. He led the couple to a nice table in the middle of the room. The had a "reserved" tag in it with a bottle of wine inside a bucket of ice.

Shadow pulled Amy's chair out and she sat down. As they were both seated, they started couldn't help but stare at each other with huge smiles planted on their face. "Shadow, thank you so much for taking out tonight." said Amy as she looked deep into his eyes. "It's my pleasure Amy, I would do anything to make you happy." he replied while grabbing onto both of her hands and kissed them tenderly.

Soon enough they both received their dinner from the waiter and was served their wine. When the waiter left, Shadow held Amy's hand. "Amy, I know this is our first official date, but you make me feel so alive. When you smile my heart skips a beat. I want you to know that I'll do more best to treat you much better than Sonic or any other man can. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously while looking at her beautiful face. Amy blushed and smile the biggest smile she could possible do. "Yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she said with much excitement. Shadow chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek. They both leaned in, and shared a loving kiss. It was short, but sweet.

The two continued to have a perfect date, but were unaware that they were being watched from afar by no other than Sonic who was there with Sally. He didn't like the fact that Amy was here with Shadow, he didn't want her with anybody to be exact.

He didn't know why, but Sonic was jealous at the two. He didn't think Amy deserved happiness because according to him, she doesn't know how to satisfy a mans needs. For the rest of the night, he saw the two kiss and laugh with each other before they left in Shadows car.

"I really hate that bitch." said Sally. "She's going try and take your money away from you once this divorce is settled." she crossed her arms angrily.

Sonic rubbed his chin then grabbed Sally's hands. "Not on my watch." he told her with a evil grin. He was determined to keep what was his. By any means necessary.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading! Somebody asked me if this story is based on the movie "Diary of a mad black woman". This story is actually based on it but I decided to change up a few things to make it more interesting. Please favorite and share with your friends! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week ever since Sonic has betrayed Amy in the worse way, but that was the least of her troubles. Ever since Amy's first date with Shadow, they have been on two more dates to the movies and have been texting each other non-stop with the typical 'I miss you texts'. Amy hasn't been this happy in over two years. Her mind was constantly on Shadow, and the thought of his smile made her smile.

_'I wonder if Shadow will be able take me out again tonight.'_ she wondered while she was getting dressed. She was wearing a long sleeve white crop top with high wasited jeans with gladiator's sandals. Today was the day that she had to pick up her clothes and other belongings from Sonic's mansion. She desperately wanted her things back, the very few things that is, back but that meant facing the one who broke her heart.

"Hey Amy are you ready to go?" asked rouge as she walked into the guest room. Rouge was wearing a red crop top with white skinny jeans with white heels. "Yeah let's get this over with. I want this to be quick as possible." Her and Rouge giggled as they made their way to Rouge's car. Once they were in the car, Rouge backed out of her garage and began to drive to their destination. While Rouge was singing to a song, Amy was busy smiling at her phone with text messages from her boyfriend.

_Shadow: How's my lovely rose this afternoon?_

_Amy: I'm doing fine, but I would better if I was with you rather going to Sonics mansion right now._

_Shadow: Are you by yourself?_

_Amy: No, Rouge is with me just in case if something were to happen._

_Shadow: Okay babe, I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later today. 3_

_Amy: Okay sweetie 3_

Before she knew it, they have arrived at Sonic's mansion. The last place she wanted to be. They got out the car and walked to the front door. Amy was hesitant to knock on the door, but with a reassuring hug from Rouge, she knocked on the large door. The maid answered the door, "Are you here for your things?" the maid asked to which Amy nodded. "All of your things are upstairs in the guest bedroom." The girls made their way upstairs, passing Amy's old bedroom with Sonic, and made it to the guest bedroom. There was three boxes, one with the rest of Amy's clothes, one filled her shoes, and the other with her laptop and other accessories.

"I'll take the first box to the trunk." Rouge told her as she picked up the box with clothes and left the room. As Amy was bending down to pick up the box, she was suddenly smacked hard on the ass. She looked quickly stood up and turned around to be face to face with Sonic. "W-W-What are you doing?!" asked Amy as she backed away. Sonic walked up to her until she was backed into the wall. "So what do think is going to happen once this divorce is settled? You think you're going to be taking the money that _I made?!"_ Sonic asked roughly as he was face to face with a whimpering Amy. "No I never said that. Please I'm just here to get my things and leave!" she said as she tried to walk around Sonic.

As Rouge was walking back inside, she stopped at a mirror to check herself out. She grabbed lipstick and reapplied on her bottom lip when she heard the sound of heels coming behind her. She turned and came face to face with Sally. "Who are you?!" she asked angrily. "I'm Rouge; I'm with Amy to get her things from this hell hold." Rouge she said as she eyed Sally up and down. _'Wow, I guess Sonic has a taste for girls who look like hookers.' _"Well make sure she's quick, I want some alone time with _my man_ if you don't mind." She said as she stuck her nose up in the air and turned to walk away. Rouge looked at her with disgust and said "How does it feel to be a slut and still peoples husbands?". Sally whipped her head and yelled "It's not my fault that Amy doesn't know how to keep a man satisfied!". As Sally continued her rant on how she's not a whore, Rouge's ears began to twitch when she heard yelling coming from upstairs.

She pushed Sally out of the way and ran up the stairs. She pushed the door open in time to see Sonic's hand raised ready to smack Amy across the face. In enough time, she reached into her purse and pulled out her gun and aimed it at Sonic. "HIT HER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU BASTERD!" Sonic froze in place and slowly backed away from Amy. Sally came running into the room and embraced Sonic. "Don't kill him you crazy bitch!" she yelled. "I should kill him for all the times he put his nasty hands on Amy." Sonic yelled "JUST GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!" Rouge hesitated before putting her gun away, grabbed the last box and walked out with Amy close behind.

As the two left the house to the car, Sonic yelled out "YOUR NOT GETTING ANY OF MY MONEY!" Amy didn't answer, instead she got in the car and Rouge took off with speed.

xXxXxXx

Rouge and Amy met up with Cream and Blaze for lunch at a restaurant. After they placed their orders, the girls began to gossip about things. "So how was the visit to Sonic's mansion?" asked Cream. Rouge and Amy both groaned and rolled their eyes. "Well I almost got bitched slapped by Sonic and Rouge came in just in time and almost shot him dead, so it was an okay visit if you ask me." Amy answered sarcastically.

"I should of known he would do something like that" Blaze said as she sighed. The girls decided to not spend their time talking about Sonic so they decided to talk about Amy and Shadow becoming closer with each other, which caused Amy to blush a lot. As they were talking, Rouge got a text messages from her boyfriend Knuckles.

"Girls! Knuckles just told me he's taking me on a romantic date tonight! I wonder what he has planned?" she asked as she started to text Knuckles back. "Oh I have an idea what he has planned for tonight." Blaze said as she made the hand a dirty hand gesture. Rouge just laughed and rolled her eyes and continued talking about what she thinks might happen on her date. Amy began to text Shadow while the girls were gossiping.

_Amy: Hey babe, are you busy tonight?_

_Shadow: No I'm free. You want to go out?_

_Amy: I just thought maybe we could watch a movie at your place? Rouge and Knuckles are going out tonight and I don't want to be left in her house alone._

_Shadow: We could do whatever you want. I'll pick you up 7._

_Amy: okay! 3_

_xXxXxXx_

Later on in the evening, Rouge and Knuckles left for their romantic date, but left a extra house key for Amy just in case she needed to come back for anything. Amy was in the guest room brushing her hair and waiting for Shadow to pick her up. She was wearing a loose long sleeve purple shirt with black leggings and flip flops. She was only going to Shadow's condo to watch some movies so she didn't bother to try and dress up.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She ran downstairs and opened the door to see her handsome boyfriend looking at her with a heartwarming smile. "Even with no makeup on, you still manage to look flawless." Amy blushed and she closed the door and kissed her boyfriend. He walked her to his car and helped her inside. He then got into the drivers and drove to his condo. As he was driving, he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand holding Amy's. She looked at him with a blush tinted on muzzle, as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

Ten minutes later, they made it to the parking garage of Shadow's community. The two walked hand in hand as they walked to the elevators. Once they made it to the floor of Shadow's condo, he opened the door for her. "Make yourself at home Rose." She looked around at the expensive furniture and said "Shadow your condo is beautiful!" He chuckled and opened the blinds that covered the long glass door to the balcony, "Come check out the view." He opened the door and walked out with Amy close behind. Her mouth opened as she gasped at the sight before her eyes. The moon was high above the sky as she could see the beach in the distance with the waves crashing on the shore.

"This view is just so breathe taking!" she exclaimed as she look around. Shadow came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Not as breathe taking as you." and kissed her ear. She twisted around in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. The two separated after a few seconds and walked back inside to watch a movie.

xXxXxXx

The happy couple were on Shadows king sized bed watching 'The Interview' on his flat screen tv. In the middle of the movie, Shadow decided to go and make popcorn. As he was gone, Amy paused the movie and started to go through her phone. She suddenly got a text from Rouge.

_Rouge: Amy! Omg guess what!_

_Amy: What?!_

_Rouge: Just guess!_

_Amy: Umm you got a really expensive purse on sale?_

_Rouge: *she sent her a picture her hand with a shiny diamond ring* KNUCKLES JUST PROPOSED!_

_Amy: OMG CONGRATS!_

Shadow walked back into the room and sat next to Amy with a bowl full of popcorn. "Shadow! Knuckles just proposed to Rouge!" Amy exclaimed as she bounced up and down. Shadow looked shocked but then responded "So that's why he's been acting nervous all day" as he chuckled. Amy giggled and said "I'm happy for them! I cant wait when it's time to plan for the wedding!" Shadow laughed at how cute his girlfriend looked whenever she was excited. The couple continued the movie and eating their popcorn until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

xXxXxXx

The next morning, Amy woke up when the sunshine through the window hit her eyes. She attempted to sit up and stretch when she noticed a muscular black arm holding her waist. Shadow was still in a deep sleep and pulled Amy closer to him as he nuzzled his head on top of Amy's head. She didn't want to forcefully wake him up, so she turned around quietly and kissed his nose. Noting happened, so she planted more kisses on his cheeks and lips. He began to stir and finally woke up to be face to face with Amy.

"Good morning handsome." She said cutely. Shadow kissed her passionately before answering "Good morning to you too my Rose." Shadow looked into his lovers eyes before he pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours before shadow licked Amy's lips. She parted her mouth and the two started to have a heated make out session. Shadow laid on top off her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She rubbed her hands up and down the ebony hedgehogs back, causing him to moan into their heated kiss. Shadow's right hand made its way onto Amy's breast and began to massage it.

She backed away from the kiss and moaned and the feeling of Shadow's big man fondling with her breast. Shadow could see how much she liked the feeling and took his other hand to double her pleasure. She continued to moan as her muzzle began to blush a tint of red. Shadow then pulled up her shirt and pulled it off, leaving her in a black lace bra. Amy was turned on by Shadow's touches and sat up to take off her bra. When the bra was off, Shadow's eyes widen at the sight of Amy's large perky breast. He immediately began sucking on her left nipple while he massaged the other breast, occasionally pinching the other nipple.

Amy's moans became louder as she rubbed her hands into Shadow's quills. His other hand began to trail down her thighs and made it's way to her flower. He rubbed her through her leggings, but could still feel the heat coming off from it. Amy couldn't take it anymore and said "take them off" breathlessly. He obeyed her orders and soon she laid there naked. The sight of her breast, tiny flat waist and long legs aroused the black hedgehog.

He began to strip his clothes himself. He took off his shirt, showing off his six pack abs and removed his pants, only leaving him in his boxers. Amy waited no time and spread her legs, showing off her wet flower. He bent down and began to lick the juices, causing her to moan louder. "Oh Sh-Shadow.." she grabbed his head and pushed down his head. He then inserted two fingers while continuing to suck on her womanhood. He could tell she was close to her peak and stopped. She looked at him confused, but then saw him standing up and pulling down his boxers to reveal his thick 8 inch member.

Her eyes widen at the sight of it. _'He's certainly much bigger than Sonic.'_ She thought. But that didn't stop her. She wanted this badly. He came back on the bed and spread her legs apart and placed her legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself ready to enter before looking back at Amy to see if she was ready. She nodded her head yes, ready to be pleased by a real man.

He pumped into her and she let out a loud but satisfying moan. He started slow and easy until Amy spoke up. "Go faster baby!" she exclaimed as her eyes rolled to the back her head. He began pumping in and out with force, enough for the head board of the bed to knock on the wall. The room was filled with moans from the two lovers. Shadow felt his orgasm coming, as did Amy. "Ahh baby…I'm about to cum!" she didn't answer, instead she moaned louder waiting for his to bust inside of her. Soon they both reached their peek, sweat rolling off their bodies. The cum seeped out of Amy's pussy onto the bed sheets. Shadow laid behind Amy as she turned around and cuddled close to her lover.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her was the first time he has said those three wonderful words. She shed a tear and rested her head on his white fluffy chest fur. She sighed happily and said, "I love you too." The couple cuddled for the rest of the morning in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

These last couple of weeks has been complete bliss for Amy. Her and Shadow have been on multiple dates and double dates with their friends. From simple things like going to the movies or something different like going go-kart racing.

Ever since Rouge had announced her engagement, the girls have been everything but calm. The girls immediately starting discussing with Rouge if she should do a wedding here in Miami or do a destination wedding. But Rouge's biggest concern was on her bachelorette **(AN: I have no idea if I spelled that right lol)** party. To discuss the wedding further, Rouge had the girls meet her and Amy at a restaurant.

"How about a wedding on the beach?" asked Cream as the girls were throwing out ideas. Rouge thought about it before answering, "That's actually not a bad idea! We could have the reception there too, it'll be perfect!" the bat exclaimed as she sighed dreamy like. "We just need to hire a wedding planner so we could have a area of the beach to ourselves." Blaze took out her phone and said "Don't worry about it, Silver knows some people from work that could get us the hook up."

"That reminds me, how about you rent a car from Shadow for when you arrive at the beach?" Amy said. Cream chimed in, "Yeah, maybe a Bugatti or a Rolls Royce!" As the girls were throwing out their ideas and suggestions, Cream was in chatge of writing everything down. Blaze was in charge of getting entertainment for the receotion and Amy had to get the cake.

xXxXxXx

The boys were at Shadow's condo also discussing the upcoming wedding. "I already know the girls have the wedding handled, so let's get straight to the bachelor party!" Silver exclaimed as he grinned and rubbed his hands together. Tails was watching the tv as he said, "How about we go to a strip club?" The guys nodded their heads before Silver added on to the idea. "Or, we rent a party bus with strippers on the bus, and have the bus take us to the strip club?!" Silver was obviously excited with the ideas of having strippers.

Shadow laughed as he took a sip of his beer. "That could work out just fine, I already know a guy to get it from." Knuckles was overwhelmed with the ideas as he was jotting them down on a piece of paper. "I wonder how the girls are doing with all this." Silver's phone started to vibrate and the screen lit up with a text from his girlfriend. "Speaking of the girls, Blaze says Rouge wants to have a beach wedding and to get a car from Shadow."

"I'll let you guys borrow it for free." Shadow said with a smile. He was happy that Knuckles and Rouge were getting married, it made him think of marriage and how life would be with Amy. He never thought of getting married, but that was before he had his rose to love.

xXxXxXx

After settling plans for the wedding, the girls went to the mall to look at wedding dresses and bridesmaids dresses. Rouge has asked Amy to be her maid of honor, which she gladly accepted. Blaze and Cream were the bridesmaids. Amy's dress was a short silk white dress that was strapless and tight around her breast, the band under her breast had silver sparkles which matched the silver heels she would wear. Blaze and Cream's dress was similar but was all white instead including the heels.

The girls were sitting on a couch discussing the plans while waiting for Rouge to pick a dress in the dressing room. "Silver said that he got part of the beach booked for the wedding!" Blaze exclaimed as she bounced in her seat. Cream's face read confusion as she stated, "You know. we never discussed what to do for the bachelorette party."

Amy was thinking of ideas when Blaze smirked as she rubbed her hands together. "Strippers." she said with lust in her voice. Amy and Cream shot each other glances when Amy spoke up. "Do you think the guys would be okay with that?" The feline just rolled her eyes, "It's a bachelorette party! Besides I'm sure the guys are getting strippers for their party." It's clear that Blaze and Silver both share a interest for strippers, but doesn't mean they weren't loyal to each other.

Suddenly, Rouge came out with the dress she has chose for her wedding. The dress she chose was a strapless white mermaid dress. Her breast were pushed up, emphasizing her hour glass figure. The dress had white floral designs going all the way down. She also had on sky high white stilettos that went well with her dress. "Soooo, what do you guys think?" she asked as she spun around so they could see the whole dress.

"You look beautful!" they all said at the same time as they took pictures of her. Rouge started crying happy tears as she looked at her friends. "I'm so glad to have friends like you guys!" They group hugged each other while trying to dry their friends tears.

Not too far from the girls, somebody has been watching and listening the whole time, gathering information on the upcoming wedding. It was no other than Sonic's girlfriend/mistress/whore, Sally. She was with her friend Fiona Fox as the two were looking at heels to buy. "Look at those bitches. Ugh i hate them so much!" Sally mumbled as she walked away. Fiona followed, "Who are they?" They reached the other end of the store so Sally could explain. "That pink hedgehog is Amy, she's the one who's husband left her for me." she said with pride in her voice, "and those are her annoying friends." Fiona looked over at the group of girls. "She's the one who thinks when this divorce goes through that she'll get a piece of Sonic's money."

Sally continued to rant about the girls with Fiona and soon the two girls left, without Amy and her friends taking notice. Rouge bought her dress and the girls bought their dress and soon they left the store to go home. Once Rouge and Amy arrived back at the house, the girl further discussed the party.

"We should stay at a fancy hotel at the beach for the bacholerrte party!" Rouge said as she looked online at different hotels. "I want this wedding to happen soon as possible with out any problems and nobody getting in my way." Amy remembered that Blaze mentioned strippers for the party, "You want to hire some strippers for the party?" she asked, curious for her answer. "Of course! I want to be able to see all the naked men that wont ever compare to my Knucky." she said dreamy like as Amy laughed.

Later on in the evening, Shadow picked Amy up and took her back to his condo. Ever since their first act of love making, the two became inseparable, which only made their love stronger. It was almost as if they were already married in their little world. Amy would stay home all day cleaning and doing whatever she wants, Shadow comes home from work to the love of his life, and the two spend time together.

"So be honest with me, will there be strippers?" asked Amy as she and her boyfriend were watching tv. "Of course there will be, thanks to Silver. That doesn't mean I won't forget about you silly." he said as he kissed her cheek. She sighed as a relief for him being honest with her. "And what about for Rouge's party?" the ebony one asked while raising on eyebrow. "There will be because Blaze brought up the idea." she answered as she rolled her eyes.

"I can see now why they been together for so long." Shadow said as he chuckled, causing Amy to laugh. "This is random, but I'm glad to have you in my life." the rose hedgehog said as she looked into those ruby eyes with love and emotion. Shadow gave a kiss and held onto her tighter, "I'll never let you go." After watching some more tv, Amy fell asleep on Shadow's shoulder. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He crawled up next to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodnight my precious rose."

xXxXxXx

The sounds of screaming and moaning echoed throughout the beautiful mansion. The maids walking around either pretended to not hear it, or were just to use to these notices that happened every other day. Soon the sounds died down, which two maids closest to the room sighed of relief. The people responsible for these sounds were Sonic and Sally. Inside the master bedroom, the two laid naked in bed, with Sally cuddle up on Sonic's side while he lit a cigarette.

When Sally came back home, she told her lover that she saw Amy and the others at the store with Rouge, or that "slut bitch" as Sally calls her, shopping for a wedding dress. Having sex for a total of three hours was his way of saying 'Thank You'. "So when is this wedding?" asked the blue hedgehog as he exhaled some smoke. "From what i heard, it'll be by the end of this month." Sonic continued to puff on his cigarette when an idea came to mind.

"I say we pay a little visit to the happy couple on the day of the wedding. Maybe even exchange hellos with Amy and Shadow." he said while he grinned. Sally looked at him with a confused face. "Why would we do that?" Sonic then put out his cigarette, laid flat on his back, and had Sally straddle him. "That way, we could tell her for the last time that she will never have what's mine, and my new wife of course." he smirked at the end and winked at her. Her eyes widen when he said 'new wife', "Y-You mean you want to marry me?!" she asked with a shocked expression. He reached over to his table on the side of the bed, pulled open a drawer and took out a small black box. He opened it, revealing a giant diamond cut ring. "Sally Acorn, will you marry me?"

Without giving it a second thought, "YES YES YES!" she squealed with glee. He put the ring on her finger as she gazed at it. No words were spoken, just the both of them giving each other a lustfully stare. Sally then grabbed Sonic's harden member inside of her, riding him like crazy. Soon the mansion was filled with screams and moans once again, causing the maids to groan and eventually leaving that part of the mansion for some peace and quiet.

**Authors note: How did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you liked it! I meant to post this yesterday but the weather was so terrible that my power went out for a while *eye twitches* Florida has the most bipolar weather I swear. ANYWAY, leave your reviews please, as they will help me with more ideas for the next chapter. I'm also already thinking of a squeal for this story! I thought about it for a while and I can't see just having one part for this story. I'll most likely post the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday. ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What should get them as a gift?" asked a confused Tails as he and his girlfriend were at the mall shopping. They went store to store trying to find the perfect for their soon to be married friends. Tails suggested they take a break and eat at the food court. Cream waited in line to order burgers at Five Guys while Tails saved them a table.

As he was waiting, a familiar caught his eye. He soon realized it was Sonic, who just so happened to notice he was there and started walking towards Tails. "Hey buddy, long time no see." Sonic said as he took a seat across from his old friend. "Oh hey," Tails said awkwardly, "I haven't heard from you in a while. So how's everything?" Sonic chuckled, "Oh everything is perfect actually!" Tails gave him a puzzled look, "Really? You don't feel bad about Amy at all?"

Sonic just rolled his eyes, "Why should I? I've moved on to bigger and better things." he said as he put his hands behind his head. "But cheating on her multiple times is okay to you...?" He was shocked how laid back Sonic was behaving. "She clearly wasn't the woman I thought she was since she couldn't keep me satisfied." Tails looked irritated and was pissed as hell for all the pain he's caused Amy. "What ever you think of it, it's still wrong."

"Eh, whatever you say man. Well I better get going, I can't keep Sally waiting at home for me." he winked and soon walked away. Cream back with the food and sat down in the seat Sonic was in. "Was that Sonic?" she asked with a angry face. "Yeah, he clearly has no remorse for anything he did towards Amy, I'll never understand that." he said with worry in his voice. Cream shrugged her shoulders, "Well, money changes people. Before Sonic got all that money he treated Amy like a princess. Now that his rich and is pretty much a celebrity around Miami, he's let that all go to his head."

Tails understood what she was saying and nodded his head. The couple changed the subject back to the wedding and parties for Knuckles and Rouge. They finished their lunch, and as they continued their shopping, they finally found something to give the soon to be husband and wife. They both them His and Hers robes, towels, and a new bedding set.

xXxXxXx

Rouge and Amy were running around the city doing errands for the wedding. They went to the flower shop and order Rouge's bouquet. Then they went to meet with other friends. Afterwards, Rouge dropped Amy off at Shadows place so they a chef to order the food for the reception.

"So do you know what kind of cake she wants?" asked Shadow as he drove them to the bakery in his Mustang. "All she told me was that she wants a chocolate and vanilla cake. But I'll make its pretty cake that's enough for a lot of people." The bakery they were going to belong to Cream's mom, Vanilla. Once inside, they looked around at different cakes until Vanilla came out to greet them. "Hello you two, I hear you looking for a wedding cake for Rouge and Knuckles wedding?" They nodded as she led them towards the new cakes. "Rouge wants a chocolate and vanilla cake and it should be big enough for plenty of people." Vanilla walked around behind a desk and pulled out a picture with a 5 decker cake that had white frosting and gold floral designs all over. "That's perfect!" exclaimed Amy as she hugged Shadows arm. Vanilla giggled at her excitement, "It's a shame this isn't a wedding cake for the both of you, you two are adorable together." Instantly, Amy blushed hard as she hid her face in Shadows chest, which caused him to blush.

_'I wouldn't mind that at all' _thought Shadow as he held onto Amy. After a while of chatting with the older rabbit and placing the order on the cake, the hedgehog couple went to the grocery store to pick up things to make dinner with since Silver and Blaze were coming over.

As they were walking through the pasta isle, an all too familiar voice was heard. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Amy and her new boy toy!" They spun around to come face to face with Sally. "So how are you going to keep this one?" Amy wasn't in the mood for Sally's shit, after the last encounter they had with each other. Before Amy could open her mouth to say a comeback, Shadow said, "And you must Sally, the whore that's making my girlfriends life stressful." he glared at her with a hard expression. Sally flipped her hair and answered back with a sassy tone, "Why yes I am."

"What do you and Sonic want from me? The divorce is still in progress, it's not like I did anything!" Sally shot her a nasty look, "We want you to back off! The money is ours and not yours!" Shadow and Amy gave each other a puzzled look and Shadow asked, "What you mean your money? You aren't even married."

Sally smirked and raised up her left hand showing off her huge engagement ring. "Well look who's getting married now." Amy gasped and started at the ring with disbelief. "I'm pretty sure he's only marrying you to keep everything from me. To be honest, I don't care about the money unlike you two!" The other woman wasn't buying Amy's story, "Oh sureeee, I know that even though you signed a prenup, you still want to fight for the money or the cars or anything else that he owns."

Amy had enough of her by then, "You know what? Believe what you want to believe! You and Sonic clearly deserve each other since you both are so full of yourselves! I'm happy with or without the money cause I know I'm somebody that loves me." The angry rose grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him along out of store.

Sally took out her phone and dialed a number and put it to her ear as the phone started ringing. "Hello?" Sonic answered the phone. "Hey baby, guess who I just saw at the store?"

"Ummm I don't know just tell me." he said as he chuckled. "I ran into your soon to be ex-wife and her boyfriend Shadow." she said with disgust. "She's telling me that she doesn't care for your money and other belongings but I'm not buying it." Sonic sighed before he answered, "Don't worry about babe, I know exactly how to make her understand." She called tell that he was smirking through the phone with his tone of voice. "Now come home, I'm starting to feel lonely in bed here." Sally giggled as she said, "I'm on my way baby!"

xXxXxXx

Shadow and Amy arrived back at his condo to prepare the dinner. "I can't believe that slut! It's like her life goal is to make my life a living hell!" the pink hedgehog yelled as she was preparing the food. Shadow came behind her and rubbed her arms, "Don't listen to her babe, she's a gold digger any ways." She giggled as she tried to push the negative thoughts in the back of her mind.

An hour later, Blaze and Silver soon arrived with a bottle of wine. The couples took a seat at the table and began to eat their dinner and talk. "So are you guys excited for the wedding next week?" asked Blaze as she sipped her wine. Instead of answering, the two boys looked at each other and smirked, causing the girls to look at them. "What are you two thinking about?" asked an annoyed Amy. "Oh I know what their thinking about," Blaze said as she smacked Silver on the head, "their thinking about the bachelor party."

"Aww come on babe! None of those strippers are as fine as you." Silver said as he smirked and nuzzled into his girlfriend's neck. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. "OW! What was that for?" Poor Silver, so confused. "If we find out that you did anything with strippers, we will hurt you." She said with a twisted smile. Shadow looked at Amy, who also had a creepy smile on her face. "Don't worry you two, nothing like that will happen." The ebony hedgehog reassured them as he put his hands up defensively.

"Good! So what are you guys planning on doing for the bachelor party anyway?" asked Amy. "We're renting a party bus that's going to take us to one of Miami's best strip clubs." Silver answered as he sipped some wine. The girls looked at each other confused. "What club?" they asked. "King of Diamonds." Shadow answered as he poured himself a glass of wine. **(AN: As cheesy as it sounds, it's a real strip club in Miami. All the rappers like Drake go there lol) **

Amy had a look of disgust on her face since she didn't like the idea of having her boyfriend surrounded by naked women all in his face. "And where are you girls going?" asked the silver hedgehog. "Well since the wedding is the next day and we're all checking into the hotel two days before, we're just going to stay in the hotel and order room service and then maybe go to the hotel spa and possibly have the strippers come last." the feline answered as she smirked with excitement.

The boys just rolled their eyes while the girls giggled. Soon the dinner ended and Blaze and Silver left after they helped cleaned up the dishes. After taking a shower and doing the rest of their hygiene, Shadow and Amy soon went to sleep on a full stomach from a delicious dinner.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It is now the week of the wedding, which means the excitement begins. Rouge woke up bright and early and turned to face her soon to be husband who was still asleep. She looked down and noticed that they were both completely naked, but she remembered that last night Knuckles thought they should have sex one last time before they were married. Rouge rolled her eyes at the thought of it and got up to shower.

After her showering and brushing her teeth, she walked back into the bedroom to see Knuckles packing the rest of his bags. "I see someone is finally awake." Said Rouge as she began to get dressed. "Well I can't sleep in today," he said while zipping his suitcase, "we all have to be at the hotel to check into our rooms." Rouge finished her makeup and hair and took her bags downstairs. "I'll make you something to eat while you finish getting dressed." "Okay babe." _'Wow, in two days, I'll be married to best thing that ever happened to me."_

xXxXxXx

Blaze was in the bathroom doing her makeup while Silver was taking a shower, begging for his girlfriend to join him. "Come on babe, just one more time! Please!" The couple had some fun this morning before getting ready to leave to the hotel. Well, at least Silver had some fun. "I think three times is enough to hold you off." she answered as she was packing up her makeup.

Silver was rinsing off his body while he answered, "But I could go for one more round! Come on, I know you can't resist this." He opened the glass door and showed off his body to his feline lover. Blaze, who was used to seeing his abs and manhood, simply rolled her eyes. "Sureee I can't. I'll be downstairs waiting for you. Love you." She kissed him and left the bathroom. Silver pouted as he turned off the shower and dried himself off.

xXxXxXx

Amy was done packing her bags and was downstairs in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal watching tv. She was excited for this weekend since it was like a mini vacation to get away from all the Sonic drama for a few days. She was still upset about the whole run in with Sally, but decieed not to focus on it. _'This weekend will be perfect. No Sonic or Sally, I get to be with friends and boyfriend, and watch my best friend get married to the love of her life.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shadow came and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and placed the empty bowl inside the dishwasher. "Yep! This weekend is much needed." Shadow chuckled and hugged her from behind, "Don't worry about that jackass baby. We're going to have a nice weekend without, okay?"

"You're right." She turned around and kissed. "I'm going to put the bags in car, I'll be waiting outside." He left while Amy was turning off all the lights in the condo. _'This weekend will be great.' _She smiled as she left the condo, locking the door, and took the elevator downstairs to meet with Shadow at the car.

xXxXxXx

Tails and Cream were packing their car with their suitcases. Tails tuned on his Audi and started to type the address to the hotel on the GPS. After locking up the house, Cream sat inside the car. She looked at her boyfriend and noticed he looked distant. "Honey, are you okay?" he looked at Cream and knew that he couldn't lie to her. "I'm just still taken back at Sonic. When he talked to me at the mall the other day and was saying all those things about Amy, it just bothered me that he didn't feel sorry at all."

Cream rubbed her boyfriend's cheek, "Honey, just forget about him. This weekend is about having fun and celebrating our friend's marriage. He's not worth all the stress right now." Tails nodded his head. Soon they left their house and drove off to the hotel.

xXxXxXx

The hotel that the friends were staying at for weekend was called the Fontainebleau. **(AN: It's a really beautiful hotel. I had my 16****th**** birthday party there. I recommended staying there if you ever visit Miami.) **They all met up inside the lobby, and Rouge and Knuckles went to check in. While they were waiting, they were looking around the lobby in awe. "In just a few hours, we'll be out on the town." Silver said as he rubbed his hands with a devilish smirk.

Blaze looked at him and did the hand gesture that means 'I got my eyes on you'. Silver winked and blew her a kiss and mouthed 'I love you'. Rouge and Knuckles came back with the room keys and gave them to everybody. The all separated and unpacked and relaxed, waiting for the evening to begin.

It was now 8:00 at night and the boys were getting dressed for their night out. Shadow was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He was wearing a button up dark shirt, showing off his chest hair, and black jeans and dress shoes. (All the guys basically had on the same thing). Amy walked in a looked at him up and down. "You look really handsome babe, maybe too handsome." She said while she rubbed her chin. Shadow chuckled, "Don't worry babe," he kissed on her forehead, "I love you too much to even think about betraying you." She kissed him and walked him out of their suite. Shadow went to meet with the rest of the guys while Amy went to shower.

xXxXxXx

The guys walked out of the hotel lobby to wait for the party bus to pick them up. After waiting for about ten minutes, it finally arrived. When the doors to the bus opened, they were greeted with a white fox, who was a exotic dancer dressed in a very skimpy teacher costume, which was a very short black skirt, stockings with sky high heels, and a button up shirt that showed much of her cleavage. "Welcome to the party boys. Come inside and meet the rest of my students." She said seductively as she walked back inside the bus. They walked inside and their mouths opened wide. They party bus had three poles inside, there was neon lights and a bucket of beer, there was also six other strippers on the bus wearing skimpy school girl costume's.

"So, which one of you is the groom?" the sexy teacher asked. They boys pointed at Knuckles, who was blushing like crazy. "Well I hope me and my students will make this night memorable for you and your friends." The guys took their seats when the bus started moving. The strippers were doing their thing, swinging on the poles, taking off their clothes, shaking their asses everywhere, and giving the guys lap dances. "This is going to be a great night." said Silver as he was clearly enjoying the view in front of him.

xXxXxXx

Rouge and the girls were making their back upstairs from the spa. They all got messages and facials. When they made it to Rouge's suite, they started their own party. Cream played some music while Amy and Blaze were getting the sitting area ready. They changed their clothes and were all wearing silky robes. They were black except for Rouge's, hers was white and had the word 'bride' written in sparkles on her back.

They started giving Rouge her gifts they bought her. "Here you go girl, I hope you like it!" Blaze said as she handed her the gift. Rouge opened up the gift and blushed at the sight of it. It was lingerie from Victoria's Secret, with some massage oils and lotions. "I see somebody is trying to get me pregnant!" exclaimed the bat while she giggled. The girls laughed and continued opening the gifts. Amy handed Rouge her gift and started to giggle. Rouge opened and said, "OH MY GOD!" as she busted out laughing.

"What is it?" Cream asked. "She got me a dildo!" Rouge showed them the hot pink sex toy, causing them to laugh even more. "I thought it would come in handy! Like what if Knuckles is out and you want to be pleasured? And look, it vibrates and has five settings." Amy took the toy and put it on the highest setting and placed it on the table. It was so strong that it fell off the table. "Thank you Ames, I'll be sure to break this in." Rouge said with a smirk.

Cream gave her gift to Rouge, and waited as she opened her gift. "Oh my god Cream!" Cream got her dice that you would use in the bedroom. On the sides of them it said 'kiss' or 'lick' and would say a body part on the other dice. She also got her a $200 dollar gift card to Kohls. "At least this gift is somewhat normal!" They all laughed and continued there night with gossip and wine.

Blaze was browsing her phone when she suddenly gasped. "What is it?" asked Rouge. "It's a article from the City of Miami magazine." said the feline, "it says 'well known attorney Sonic the Hedgehog and Miami social light Sally Acorn got married this afternoon and had a small ceremony with some family and friends. Sonic's divorce with his ex-wife is finalized, but they are still arguing over money and pricy items. But, let's wish the happy couple a blessed life as husband and wife!'" She finished reading the article. "Funny how they left out the part about him beating me and cheating on me multiple times." Amy grumbled as she drank her wine. "I hate that gold digging tramp. Let's forget about them tonight and just focus on having fun!" exclaimed Blaze.

xXxXxXx

The boys arrived at King of Diamonds after thirty minutes of riding around in the party bus. They walked inside and was greeted with loud music and people everywhere. The strippers on the poles where only wearing bras and thongs, or just thongs. Shadow told on of the workers that it was Knuckles bachelor party and the lady took them to a private room. "Here you go boys." and she left.

Four girls, one for each of them, came in only wearing thongs. They gave the boys bottles of beer and Silver decided to do a toast. "Knuckles, I just want to say that I wish you and Rouge the best of lucky, and that I that a love you man." They hugged each other and Silver said, "NOW GET THIS PARTY STARTED.!"

xXxXxXx

Back at Rouge's suite, the girls were dancing around and drinking wine when they heard a knock on the door. "I know who that is!" Blaze sand as she skipped her way to the door. She opened the door, revealing six men, three of hedgehogs and three of them cats, standing in the hotel dressed as cops. "Is this where the bacholette party is?" he whispered to the feline. "Yep, the bride is right this way." They followed her back to the living room of the suite.

"Which one of you is Rouge?" asked the hedgehog as he lowered his glasses. "I'm Rouge." she answered as she raised her hand. "Well you are being," he and the rest of the strippers ripped off their shirts, showing their built abs, "under arrest!" The girls giggled and screamed like little girls. The strippers started putting on a show and showing off their bodies, while one stripper was giving Rouge a lap dance. "THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!" A drunk Blaze yelled as she was being entertained by two of the strippers.

xXxXxXx

It was now two in the morning when the boys came back to the hotel. The strippers left an hour before and the girls went back to their suites. They were all fast asleep in their beds, not knowing that trouble has entered the hotel.

Sonic and Sally entered their honeymoon suite with Sally being carried bridal style in his arms. "Well my beautiful, let's enjoy our time together," he placed on the bed and took off his shirt, "shall we?"

She took off her clothes and was left in her thong, and spread opened her legs. "We shall, my handsome husband." The wedding was now a day away, which was perfect for Sonic and Sally's plan to unfold.

**Authors note: Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you like how the story is going! Please leave your reviews! :) :) **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later in the morning, it was now 1030am. The group decided to eat at a nearby IHop to eat breakfast and discuss tomorrow's big day. As they were eating, Blaze decided to break the silence and the news to the boys.

"So did you guys here the news?" she asked as she chewed her waffles. They all exchanged looks and shook their hands 'no'. She took a sip of milk before she answered, "Well yesterday afternoon, Sonic and his mistress got married." She said with a flat tone. Silver choked on his coffee, Knuckles eyes widen, Tails looked disappointed, and Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"But isn't the divorce still going on?" asked Silver. Amy chimed in, "It's technically over but my lawyers are still trying to fight for some money and other things." Tails shook his head and said, "This is his way of keeping the money away from you." he sounded disgusted as the words rolled off his tongue. "Well go luck to him." Shadow said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Soon the group left to go back to the hotel to do any last minute things for the wedding tomorrow. The boys went to get tuxes fitted and cleaned while the girls stayed and went to the spa and get their nails done.

Cream and Amy were getting a pedicure while watching tv and Rouge and Blaze were getting a manicure. Suddenly, the spa doors opened and in walked a familiar face to the girls. Amy looked up and her eyes widen, "OH MY GOD!" The girls turned heads and saw their old friend Wave the Swallow! "I've been looking for you guys everywhere! I had a feeling I would find you here!" She gave each of the girls hugs and took a seat next to Amy. "Rouge thank you so much for inviting me to your wedding! And I'm so happy for you two!" she said sincerely. Wave then turned and faced Amy, "And I hear you and Shadow got together. You guys look so cute together! I heard what happened between you and that asshole."

Amy hugged her again, "You have no idea how these past couple of weeks have been." she said as she rubbed her temples, "Now him and that got married yesterday as a way to keep everything away from me." Wave scoffed and said, "He's such a pig. Don't worry; karma is going to hit him hard in no time."

"So Wave who came with you?" asked Cream. "Jet and I came this morning, and thing everybody else will be coming later on during the day." Rouge looked over at Wave and smirked, "So how's you and Jet?" the bird giggled as she answered, "Never better! We just recently celebrated our three year wedding anniversary!"

The girls continued to gossip and spent hours in the spa with the excitement building for tomorrow.

xXxXxXx

The boys came back to the hotel and decided to bar that was in the lobby. They sitting at bar just discussing things that guys usually talk about. From sports, cars, and asking who got lucky with their girlfriends last night. As they were drinking and chatting, a certain hawk appeared. "Well looky here! I found the groom!" Knuckles got and gave Jet a hug (a bro hug or whatever tf it's called lol). After hugging and saying hello to the rest of the guys, Jet said "I'm really happy for you and Rouge man! I was wondering when you two were finally going to tie the knot." Knuckles just laughed and sipped on his beer. "By the way, the girls told Wave and I what's been happening these past couple of weeks. Who knew Sonic could be such a dick." Tails nodded his head in an approving manner, "All the money went straight to his head. All he cares about is himself and his money." Shadow was just angry of the thought of all the things Sonic has done but kept sipping his beer to stay calm.

"But don't worry; Amy is in safe hands now." Silver piped in as he motioned his eyes towards Shadow and raising his eyebrows up and down. Jet caught and did the same gesture. Shadow blushed a little and just chuckled, but he was still upset about this whole Sonic situation. So to get rid of this added on stress, he did what he usually does and pulled out a cigarette (Clearly his struggling with this nasty habit).

As the black hedgehog was calming down, he put out his cigarette and joined in on the conversation the guys were having with each other.

xXxXxXx

It was now 9:00pm, just hours away from the wedding. Since it's tradition that the bride and groom shouldn't see each other before the wedding, Rouge decided to sleep in Amy and Shadow's suite with Amy while Shadow spent the night in Rouge and Knuckles suite.

Rouge and Amy were watching tv in a comfortable silence before Amy broke it, "Rouge, as your best friend, I just want to say that I'm happy for you and Knuckles, and I'm honored to be your maid of honor." The rose said with happy tears in her eyes, "I wish you the both of luck and hope you have a much better marriage than I had." She said as she looked down as the tears flowed down her face.

Rouge scouted over to Amy and embraced her, "Thank you so much hun. And don't worry, I see a happy ending in your future." Amy ssimlied as she knew who and what she was talking about. The friends soon fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

xXxXxXx

It's finally the day of the wedding! It's now 6:oopm in the city of Miami Beach, and everybody was preparing them selves for the wedding.

Rouge was in the suite with the girls who were helping her get ready. Rouge was wearing her dress, Cream was styling her hair with nice curls, and Blaze was doing her make up. "Oh my god, I'm so excited!" the bat exclaimed as she looked at her self in the mirrior. "Thanks for the help girls."

Amy came inside the room, "Everything is set up on the beach! Shadow just tected me and said that the guest and the them are making their way to there now."

Rouge took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay…I'm ready!" she said as she got up from her seat with a smile. She placed the vail and her head and left the suite with the girls close behind.

The girls have made it at the beach and were a few feet away from the ceremony. As the music bagan to play, Knuckles was at his spot waiting for his bride when the bridesmaid and groomsmen walked down the isle. First it was Amy and Shadow, Amy at the spot next to where Rouge would stand, and Shadow next to Knuckles. Then the rest of their friends made their spots.

The ceremony looked beautiful with the sun setting and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The music started to play, and as the guest stood from their seats, they watched as Rouge walked down the isle towards her husband to be.

Rouge was now at the alter, holding hands with Knuckles. The priest was saying what they say at weddings, and the couple have said their vows, recieveing tears from the guest. "You may now kiss the bride!" they shared a kiss full of love and walked back down the isle as husband and wife.

xXxXxXx

The wedding reception was now being held. There was a large dance floor set with chairs surrounding it. The newly wed couple cut the cake together and fed each other cake. Soon, everybody was in a party mood.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" yelled Silver as he danced around with a bottle of beer in one hand. Blaze looked at her boyfriend and just shook her head. Rouge and Knuckles were taking their wedding photos. Rouge was wearing a white bikini with a diamond belly ring. Knuckles was wearing white swimming trunks, showing off his very buff body.

Shadow and Amy were dancing together with Silver and now Blaze close by. Tails and Cream were at a table eating sushi and drinking wine. Every body was enjoying the music and positive vibes all around them, that is, until it all came to a stop.

Sonic and Sally came to the reception, but not all the guest have noticed since some where dancing or swimming. By now, the bride and groom were sitting with their friends, all of them drinking and talking.

"Oh no…" said Wave breathelessly. They all looked at her confused until she pointed her finger towards the hated couple. Knuckles got up angrily and stomped his way towards them, "What are doing here?!" he said angrily. Sonic, keeping his calm composure, said "We just came to say congrats and to say hi to everybody else."

They walked around Knuckles towards the table with everybody else. "Hey guys, long time no see." He said with a evil smirk on his muzzle. He looked at Shadow and Amy, "How are you two doing? Not as good as my lovely wife and I, I bet." He said as he wrapped his arm around sally's waist. "We're doing just fine. You can leave now." Shadow answered as he gave a deadly glare towards Sonic.

"Let's cut to the chase, we're hear to tell you to back off!" Sally exclaimed as she pointed her finger towards Amy. Blaze stood up and gave Sally a nasty look, "Listen here you bitch, how about you and your jackass husband just leave! Nobody here invited you or gives a damn about you!" Soon the gang were all standing and staring at the unwanted couple.

"Look we all know the only reason you married this cunt because you wanted to keep everything to yourself!" yelled a very angry Amy. Clearly, she was tired of this bullshit. Sally whipped her head around to stare at the rose colored hedgehog. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CUNT YOU BITCH?!" yelled Sally as she slapped her across the face. She slapped her so hard that she fell on the floor, leaving a bruise mark on her face.

Suddenly, a brawl broke out. Wave, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge attacked Sally. All was seen was hair pulling, some slaps being thrown here and there. Cream was pushed to the floor and Blaze was thrown on top of her. While the cat fight was going on, Knuckles pushed Sonic, trying to get him to leave. Sonic threw a punch to his face, knocking him down to the ground.

Tails went to see if Knuckles was okay while Silver and Shadow charged at Sonic. Sonic kicked Silver in the gut, causing him to fall while holding his stomach. Shadow charged at sonic, sending hard punches and kicks to him. Sonic was able to block some and threw a hard kick to Shadow's side. The balck hedgehog fell down and hissed in pain. Amy saw her love was hurt and ran to him. She helped him up and checked his side, "Are you okay?!" she asked frantically.

Sonic saw the two were distracted and did the unthinkable. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket. "Well Amy, my dear ex-wife, it looks like there's only one way to get you to back off me and Sally." He caught their attention the minute they saw the gun.

Sonic pulled the trigger, aiming for Amy, but in nick of time, Shadow jumped in front of Amy. And then, everything was silent….

**Authors note: hey everybody! I meant to post this yesterday but I was having serious writers block. But I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I know, it ended on a cliff hanger, but don't worry! There will be a happy ending! Please leave your reviews and favorite this story! I'm currently working on the sequel for this story, but I'm having a hard time thinking of a title for it. If you want, please leave your ideas for the next story title in my reviews or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The wedding guests were running far away from the fight once the sound of the gun shot was heard. The bullet hit Shadow in the lower stomach, and he fell backwards on top of Amy. "Sh-Shadow?! Baby please be okay!" she yelled frantically as she laid him on her lap and placed a hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. Fortunately, she felt a strong pulse. She reached up to a table and pull down a thick napkin and pressed it on the bullet wound.

While she was doing that, Sonic took off running down the beach with Silver and Knuckles hot on his tail. "Run Sonic!" yelled Sally as she tried to keep up with the three males. The sound of police sirens and ambulance sirens were heard making its way toward the crowd. Soon, paramedics came running up to the wounded hedgehog and took him took him back to the truck with Amy. She held his hand the entire ride to the hospital.

"What happened here?!" a cop asked frantically looking all around for trouble. Rouge approached the cop and told him "This _was _my wedding reception until Sonic the Hedgehog came uninvited and shot my friends boyfriend in the stomach." The cop was writing everything down that Rouge has told him on a notepad, "Where are they now?"

Blaze stood up from the ground, "Her husband Knuckles and my boyfriend Silver are chasing down the beach. Sonic's new wife is also trying to keep up with him." she explained. The cop nodded and sent more cops to find Sonic and arrest him.

Tails took Cream, Blaze, and Rouge to the hospital to check on their friends, praying that the damage Sonic has done doesn't cost Shadow his life.

xXxXxXx

Amy has been in the waiting room for what feels like a lifetime but was only an hour. The minute they arrived at the hospital, Shadow was rushed to the emergency room to remove the bullet. She was left there all alone with her makeup running down her face. She was looking at pictures of her and Shadow through her phone, her way of trying to stay positive.

_'Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry all this have to happen to you.' _She thought to herself as a single tear ran down her cheek. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and panting was heard. She looks towards the door and saw the rest of her friends walking up towards her. "Hey hun, any news on Shadow yet?" asked Rouge as she sat down next to Amy and rubbed her back.

The pink hedgehog looked up with eyes full of worry, "Not yet. It's been over an hour and I'm starting to get worried."

**_One hour later…_**

The doctor, a sky blue cat, was holding a clip board in her hands while scanning the room. "Amy Rose?" The pink rose looked up to the doctor, "Ms. Rivers, is Shadow okay? Is there something wrong?!" she asked frantically as she stood from her seat. Everybody was on edge waiting for what the doctor had to say. "We removed the bullet from his stomach and he's lost a bit of blood, but don't worry, he'll be fine. He would just need to stay here for a couple of days to make sure the healing process is okay." The all let out a sigh of happiness from the good news they received. Amy started to cry happy tears and hugged Rouge. "Can we visit him?" asked Tails. "Of course you can, just follow me."

When they reached Shadow's room, Amy was the first to enter. She laid her eyes on her beloved boyfriend, laying on his hospital bed with needles and wires on his body with his eyes closed. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly. The rest of the friends circled the bed with a worried look on their faces.

Shadow began to stir from the sensation of Amy's hand in his cheek. He slowly started to open his eyes, and they landed on Amy. "R-Rose, are you okay?" he asked with a strain voice. She grabbed his face gently and kissed him on his forehead, "I should be asking you that silly." she said softly with a slight giggle.

"You scared us back there bro. Glad to see you awake." said Silver with a warm smile on his face. "I'd do anything to keep my precious rose safe." Shadow said as he reached for his girlfriend's face and rubbed her cheek softly. Amy sat on the edge of the bed next to Shadow, while the rest took a seat around the room. Cream reached for the remote as she turned on the tv, "Let's see if there's anything on the news."

When the tv came on, it was already on the news with the news anchor started to speak. _"Good evening Miami, we have breaking news. Tonight, well known attorney Sonic the Hedgehog was arrested for shooting successful business owner, Shadow the Hedgehog, at a wedding reception down at Miami Beach. The guests at the wedding reception have confirmed that it was in deed Sonic. Police caught him at his home and he is now is police custody. We will keep you posted if there is any more information."_

"They caught him!" exclaimed Blaze as she hugged her boyfriend, "now he's finally going where he belongs." The friends were celebrating with the news of Sonic being caught for almost killing their friend. Amy and Shadow were in their own world, getting lost in each others eyes. "Kiss me." said Shadow as he looked at Amy with loving eyes. She bent down and kissed him tenderly while gently rubbing his face. As she pulled away, she looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes, "I love you so much Shadow."

"I love you too Rose." he replied. The other couples looked at the ebony and pink hedgehogs with smiles while holding each other. Shadow started to move his hand down his leg until he reached his pocket. He kept it there as he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Rose, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You make me smile and give me a reason to live. As you can see, I would take a bullet for you. I would do anything to keep you happy and safe. As long as I live, I will never let anybody harm you again." he pulled out his hand that was in his pocket to have a tiny black box, "Amy Rose, will you do the honors of making me the happiest man alive, by becoming my wife?" he asked as he opened the open to reveal a shiny diamond ring.

Gasp where heard from the friends behind them as they watched the loving scene unfold before their eyes. Amy was in tears as she listened to what Shadow had to say, but gasped as her eyes laid upon the beautiful ring. "Yes Shadow, yes! A thousand times yes!" she yelled as she kissed her now fiancé like there was no tomorrow. As they departed, Shadow placed the ring on Amy's ring finger. As she looked at the ring, she noticed that there was words engraved on the ring that said _'My precious Rose'_.

Every started to clap and congratulate the soon to be married couple. As everybody was talking and cheering, Rouge cleared his thoart to get everybody's attention. "Soooo….when can we start planning the wedding?" she said as she clapped her hands together.

xXxXxXx

Four weeks have passed since the shooting incident has happened at the wedding reception. Rouge and Knuckles spent a week in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Shadow was at his condo taking a break from work while Silver covered for him. When Amy wasn't busy planning the wedding, she was with Shadow, doing anything she can for him. Sonic was sent to prison for attempted murder. With him being away, and being legally married to Sally, she was able to keep all of his money. Fortunately, Amy was granted with one of the cars he owned, a Porsche 918 Spyder, and a summer home in Beverly Hills.

Once Rouge and Knuckles returned from their honeymoon, the wedding planning was on. While shadow was upstairs sleeping, the girls were downstairs out on the balcony. "So Rouge how was the honeymoon?" asked Amy as she poured wine for the girls. "It was amazing!" she answered as she sipped her wine, "the island is just so beautiful!" Blaze was drinking and asked, "How was the sex?" she asked as she leaned in to listen. Amy and Cream giggled and leaned in also. "Well if you must know," the bat stated as she put her glass down, "we had sex every single day! We did it in the morning before breakfast, the in the car, or the pool, and before we go to bed! And I STILL can't feel my legs!"

The girls were just looking at Rouge speechless before Blaze broke the silence, "Well damn, looks like you two were busy baby making the whole time!" she exclaimed as the girls laughed and Rouge blushed. "Well enough about me," she giggled, "let's discuss the wedding. How's the list Cream?" she asked.

"Okay! Soooo we got the wedding dress, the bridesmaid's dresses, the groomsmen tuxes, the wedding location and reception booked, and finally, the cake and the food has been picked out." said Cream as she went down her check list on her iPad. "Now…we all know what the last thing that needs to be settled." Blaze stood up from her seat and yelled, "YAY ANOTHER BACHELORETTE PARTY!".

The girls laughed as they continued to sip on their wine. "Well I was thinking that we just stay here and have the entertainment come to us, you know?" Amy said as she sipped her wine. "Whatever you want girl!" Blaze exclaimed as she poured more wine. They continued to chit chat about the wedding and hours later the girls left.

Amy went upstairs to check up on her fiancé. She walked in the bed room to see a shirtless Shadow in bed watching tv. "Hey love, what's up?" he asked as she sat next to him. "Just checking on my lovely soon to be husband." She planted a sweet kiss on his tender lips, which he gladly accepted. It soon turned into a make out session with both of them laying in the bed with Shadow on top. As he was kissing his way down her neck, she moaned and said "No sex." Shadow looked up at her with a confused look on his face, "Why baby?" he asked as he pouted and rubbed her stomach. She rubbed his and said "Babe, let's not have sex until after the wedding. Just think of how great it would be." She said seductively as she looked into his eyes.

"I guess that's not a bad idea," he said while he sat up, "but it's too bad you got my little friend here excited." He pointed to his manhood that was hidden by his boxers, but a huge bulge was seen. "You mean your _big_ friend." Amy giggled as she placed a hand on it. "I'll help you get rid of it this one time, and then nothing until we're married, okay?"

He nodded as she pulled out his erection and began to give him a hand job. Shadow began to moan like crazy as she kissed and sucked on his neck. She moved her mouth from his neck down to his dick and started to lick the head before she out the whole thing in her mouth. It was a good thing she had no gag reflex because the ebony hedgehog pushed her head further down until she was deep throating his 9 inch member. After a good thirty minutes, he finally climaxed into her mouth and she lick and swallowed every last drop.

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked as she licked the remains off her lips. He was too out of breath to answer and just nodded. "Good! I'll go and get dinner started! Love you!" she exclaimed as she left the room.

Shadow laid back down and continued to watch tv. _'I'm so lucky to finally have Rose to myself. We can finally be happy together.'_ He thought to himself as a smile was formed on his face._ 'I love you, Amy Rose.'_

**Authors note: how did you guys like this chapter? Please review and favorite! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Amy woke up to notice Shadow was in bed with her. The bathroom lights were off, and he wasn't out on the balcony. She went to the kitchen thinking that he was in there. Once she got to the kitchen, she noticed a note on the fridge.

_'Good morning Rose. I went out with Silver this morning and I'll probably won't be back till late. He picked me up this morning, so I left to keys to the cars on the hooks. And yes, you may drive the Lambo if you want, because I know you really want to. If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away._

_Love, Shadow'_

Amy squealed with glee when she read she could drive Shadow's precious and expensive Lamborghini. She's been plotting sooner or later on how to get her hands on it. She deicided that today will be the perfect day to hang out with her girls. She ran back upstairs, took a nice long shower, fixed her hair and makeup, and got dressed. She decided on wearing a short sleeve white crop top with a high wasited black skirt with black gladiator sandals with gems on them.

She went to go reach for her phone, when her eyes landed on her new engagement ring from the love of her life. For the first time in her life, she truly felt lucky. She had the chance to marry a real man like Shadow. Somebody who doesn't hit her for the smallest reasons or makes her feel less than. Or doesn't cheat on her with whores. And best of all, he doesn't force her to have sex with him, terrible sex as she thought of it.

She began to group text the girls to see if any of them were busy or not.

**_A: _**_Heyyy girlies! Shadow isn't home and I have the lambo :) are any of you free?_

**_B: _**_Well since Silver is with Shadow, I'm pretty much free lol ya have any ideas of what you want to do?_

**_C: _**_I'm down for anything!_

**_R: _**_We could go to the beach!_

**_A: _**_Well then it's settled! I'll pick you girls up!_

Amy got a beach bag together and went to change with her bikini under her outfit. She made her way to the parking garage looking for her temporary car for today. When she finally got to it and opened the door, she was greeted with a cute bear with a pillow in the shape of a heart that read _'I love you'_ and another hand written note from her boyfriend.

_'I'd knew you choose to ride this, which is why I left a cheesy but thoughtful gift for you. Also, the gas tank is full. I love you my precious Rose, have fun.'_

"It's like he reads minds or something." She said out loud as she started the car and made her way to pick up her friends.

xXxXxXx

Shadow and Silver were currently at Silvers house, watching sports and drinking beer. While they were doing that, Silver was throwing out ideas for Shadow's bachelor party, which of course involved strippers

"Okay, so I was thinking, we get a giant cake, vaniella cake to be axact, and then a stripper pops out and then more of her stripper friends come!" silver exclaimed as he clapped his hands together like a little kid. Shadow raised his eyebrow, "You have a serious love for them don't you?" he asked as he sipped his beer. "What can I say," he burped loudly, "their a fun time! Not as fun as my Blaze though."

Shadow just chuckled at the thought of Blaze slapping Silver upside the head. "I think I got enough experience with strippers, since there was dozens at Knuckles bachelor party." He made a valid point. Considering the boys were entertained on the way to the strip culb with strippers in the party bus. "I just want a chill guys night before the wedding. You know, kind of like going out with a bang." Silver's mind starting to work as he placed a hand on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, "Hmmm….with a bang you say.."

As Silver was busy using his brian to figure out a fun time, Shadow went to get more beer. "I GOT IT!" yelled the excited white hedgehog. Shadow nearly jumoed out of his fur with Silver's sudden outburst. "Well it must be good to almost give me a heart attack." the ebony one mumbled as he opened his beer. Silver came into the kitchen placed his arm around Shadow's shoulders. "Well once you get married, there's no turning back, and you have to handle responisblites eventually. Sooo how about we all have a _high_ time on last time?" he said as his eyebrows went up and down. Shadow thought about it for a minute before he asked, "Nothing too crazy, right? I'm not trying to be a drug addict."

Silver just laughed a little before he answered, "Nahh nothing like that. Just good old fashion mary jane." he said as he pretended to take a puff out of a joint. Shadow and the rest of the guys haven't had that type of fun since their teen years. "You know what? That's not a bad idea." Shadow said as he grinned and fist pounded his friend. The boys were clearly excited for the night of the bachelor party to come.

xXxXxXx

Now at south beach, the girls were placing their things in the sand after they finally found the right spot. Cream opened up a wide umbrella that she placed it firmly in the sand as the rest of the girls were opening up towels. After getting everything situated, it was time for the girls to strip.

Amy took off her clothes to reveal a white bikini with strings on the sides of the bikini bottoms. Rouge wore a _very_ tiny red bikini that made her body even look more amazing. Because her breast were so big, it made the bikini top as if she stole it from a little girl. Cream had on a one piece swimsuit that helped pushed up her small breasts and was see through on her back and parts of her stomach. Blaze wore a black push up bikini top and high waisted black matching bikini bottoms.

Bottom line is, the girls were looking really good. So good that some men nearby started to whistle and do cat calls at the girls. The girls could do nothing but ignore the desperate and innaportiate comments the men were making and walked off to the water.

"So hun, are you excited for the wedding? It's only a few short days away!" said Rouge as she walked into the ocean. "I'm super excited," the pink one answered as she got waist deep in the water, "I'm finally going to be with Shadow forever. With no Sally or Sonic around to ruin our happiness." The girls got to a point were they had to swim in order to get to the sand bar. Once there, they stood up and looked into the crystal clear water to see the tiny fish and some sea turtles swim by. "Just think Amy, you'll be married to Shadow and then sooner or later there'll be mini Amy and Shadow's running around!" exclaimed Cream as she sighed happily at the thought of babies.

"Oh trust me Cream, I'm really excited for that!" said Amy. Blaze had her phone with her, since it was in a water proof case, and started to take some selfies with the girls, which would soon be posted all over Instagram. "Have you and Sonic ever thought about kids before?" asked Blaze since the subject of abaies were up. Amy was in deep thought before she answered, "We never really talked about it, even though I really wanted kids. But I'm glad we never did, cause then the kids would have to be in the middle of our drama and I would not want them to see how much of a jackass he is" answered Amy, "he probably would of tried keeping them away from me like he did with the money."

"Well now you have the opportunity to make beautiful babies with somebody who is much better looking, and who has more brains, than that blue asshole." Said Rouge as she scowled at the thought of Sonic. The girls dropped the subject of Sonic and continued with their selfies session from Blaze's phone.

xXxXxXx

Silver and Shadow met up with Tails and Knuckles at sports bar for some lunch. Shadow was defiantly missing his girlfriend and had the urge to call her or text her just to see what she was up to, but he knew that she would be with the girls, so he had nothing to worry about.

They were seated at a booth, watching what ever game that was on the flat screen. Silver was busy scrolling on his phone, when he opended up Instagram to see the many photos his girlfriend posted. "Hey guys, check out the girls." He said as he placed his phone on the middle of the table to show them the pictures.

The first photo was of a group selfie of them in the water with Blaze holing the camera with a huge smile in her face, Cream with her arms wrapped around her neck from behind, Amy behind Cream holding up a pink star fish, and Rouge behind her smiling while showing a peace sign.

The second photo was of all four girls laying face down on their towels as they were sun tanning. They purposely had the butts a little raised in the air to show them off. Blaze also purposely tagged her and the girls butts with their boyfriends/husband instagrams.

"Damn." They all said at the same time. Clearly they were lucky to have their loves tp themselves. Tails was defiantly taken back by Cream in the picture. What she didn't make up in breast, she made up for it with a nice firm rump. "Sooo Knuckles, how's the married life going?" asked Tails as he tried to take his mind off of dirty thoughts with Cream. Knuckles smirked, "Things are very well my friend. Let's just say she has trouble getting out of bed in the morning." he said as he winked at the guys. The guys, of course, nodded their heads in approval with comments like 'nice' and 'sweet'. Silver suddenly received a text message from his girlfriend. He opened the text to see a picture of Blaze pushing up her a breast with one hand and the other hand with a finger in mouth seductively. The text said _'I'm all yours tonight babycakes'_.

Silver started to smirk as he reached for his beer on the table. "Well guess who's getting laid tonight fellas?" he said as he laid back in his seat. "Let me guess," said Shadow, "she sent you hot picture?" The white hedgehog chuckled as he responded, "Why yes, yes she did." he answered as his smirk got wider. "Tails, how's the sex life with Cream?" asked Silver. Clearly, the guys are comfortable discussing each other's sex lives with each other. "Trust me, there are noooo complaints in that department." he answered with a grin. What the guys didn't know about the cute and innocent Cream that they know and love, was that she was a little freak when it came to sex. She always did her best to keep her beloved boyfriend satisfied mentally, physically, and especially sexually.

"How about you Shadow? Any action since you've been home from the hospital?" asked a curious Knuckles. Shadow thought back to last night when his girlfriend gave him a very satisfying BJ. "I can't really do much without feeling some pain in my lower stomach, so Rose has been pretty dominate for a while in the bedroom. But I don't have a problem with that." the ebony hedgehog said as he smirked.

xXxXxXx

Three days have gone by and it was the day of the bachelor and bachelorette party. Shadow went to Silver house with Knuckles and Tails, while the girls met up with Amy at the condo. The girls were aware of the boys intensions tonight and didn't have a problem with it since the wedding would be the day after tomorrow.

It was around 7:00 at night when the girls arrived at the condo. Amy was like Shadow, and didn't want to have more strippers. She just wanted to be with her best friends and watch chick flicks and have lots of wine. They all decided on wearing their pajamas since they would be sleeping over. Their girls night officially started once they poured their wine and made a toast to Amy. "Amy, we love you very much and hope for the best with your new life with Shadow. We know that he's going to treat you like a princess and will never hurt you in any way. But don't worry, if he does, we'll set him straight." said Blaze as she held up her glass as the girls giggled. The night has officially begun.

xXxXxXx

The guys have already made their bro toast with Shadow and their night has already started. They were watching sports on the flat screen and drinking beer. Silver was passing out the blunts while he had one in his mouth. "Okay fellas, tonight will be the best guys night we ever had. We got the weed, the sports, and the drinks. Let's get weird!" he exclaimed as he lit up their blunts.

**_An hour and thirty minutes later….._**

Things have defiantly gotten weird. And were only getting weirder. Shadow had two blunts and was on his third one. Currently, he was seated at the couch watching tv and spacing out. A commercial for McDonald's came on, showing their ten piece chicken nuggets and delicious fries. He was so out of it, he reached his hand out and tried to reach for the food. He eventually fell to the floor and started to laugh historically as she puffed on his blunt.

Knuckles were trying to have a conversation with Tails, but whenever he would begin to talk, he would just bust out laughing and nothing in particular. Tails decided to go to the kitchen and get something to snack on, considering the munchies were kicking in. He got a bowl of ice cream with extra chocolate syrup with a handful of sprinkles and broke apart a chocolate bar for the hell of it and threw it in the bowl. To top it all off, he grabbed a bottle of whip cream and emptied half the bottle in the bowl.

Silver was the weirdest case. He was shirtless, blunt in one hand, a bottle of beer in the other, and was grinding on a bean bag to music that was in his head. Appreantly in his mind, the beanbag was Blaze, and she grinsing up on him. "Ohh…she want this long dick, that's what she wants!" he yelled multiple time to any of the guys who were listening. **(AN: Got this from Kevin Hart since I'm watching him right lol)**

Well, at least the guys were having their own fun, right?

xXxXxXx

The girls were pretty tipsy already. They were about two bottles of wine down and were having a fun time. At first they were watching were watching movies on Netflix, watching movie after movie. But after having about five drinks, things got more wild.

Rouge started to blast some music on the radio, which was okay considering the walls were sound proof. They were playing wine pong (since they had no beer) against each other. Rouge and Amy vs. Cream and Blaze. Every time one of them would get a ball in a cup, the other team would have to strip a piece of clothing. All four girls were down to their bras and undies at this point. If the guys were to walk in on them, it would be like walking in heaven for them, considering that the girls look like Victoria Secret models.

After getting tired of playing wine pong, they decided to have another selfie session. It was like a fashion shoot for a magazine. Cream took a picture of Rouge in a very seductive pose with her sitting at the edge on a chair with her legs spread open and her hands in the middle. Blaze took one of Amy with her laying on the couch looking into the camera with loving eyes. Cream had one of her taken of her sitting on top of the kitchen counter with hands in her hair. Blaze had her photo taken with her on all fours with her butt raised high in the air.

And yes, they intended to save these pictures for the boys. All in all, both the guys and girls had a great night. Now they have to worry about tomorrows hang over.


	12. My Happily Ever After

Chapter 11

**Authors note: Okay, so I've been having writers block and been thinking on how to make the story interesting. Which explains why last chapter was my worse :( btw last chapter was chapter 10 not 11, oops. Anyways, on with the story!**

After last nights strange activities, it was now officially the day before the wedding. The day that Amy has been waiting for ever since Shadow proposed that tragic night in the hospital. After waking up this morning, the girls helped her clean up the condo before Shadow came back home. At Silver's house, the guys fortunately recorded what happened last night. Shadow was so embarrassed that he wanted to delete it, but Silver insisted they keep it to show it to their future children.

The girls have left to go home, leaving Amy to wait for Shadow to come back home. She in the kitchen making herself some coffee when her soon to be husband walked in. "Hey babe, how was last night?" the ebony hedgehog asked with a tired and sluggish voice. She raised an eyebrow and looked into his eyes, "Pretty entertaining actually. But I can you had a fun time, considering you look like you've been it by a truck." she said with humor.

"It was very...eventful. Silver tried having sex with a bean bag, so last night was great." he said as he grabbed water and a pill for his headache. "But enough about my night, how was yours with the girls?" Amy giggled at the memory of her girls night, "Well, we had lots of wine, watched some movies on netflix, and then played wine pong, and finally we took sexy selfies." The last part caught Shadow's attention and caused his to choke on his water. He smirked as he looked at her seductively, "May I see those pictures of my beautiful soon to be wife?"

He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and placed his forehead on hers. She thought about showing him, but then she grinned, "No no no. Because once I show you, we'll end up in the bed." she said as she tapped her finger on his nose and walked out of his embrace.

Shadow gave her a sad face, and pretended to whimper like a lost puppy. But Amy wasn't not having it. "That's not going to work on me silly. Tomorrow night, you can all you want to me, fair enough?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow kissed her and looked into her eyes, "It's a deal, love."

xXxXxXx

The girls were at the spa getting their nails done for the wedding. Cream was drying her toes nails with Amy while Blaze and Rouge were getting their nails painted. The atmosphere in the spa was very relaxing and quiet, that is until somebody had to ruin it. Sally and her friend Fiona were walking out of the Spa when they spotted the girls. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the girl and her skank friends that got my precious husband arrested." said Sally with disgust.

_'Lord, give me the strength.' _thought Blaze as she closed her eyes to calm herself down. "Last time I checked, your _precious _husband was the one who decided to come to my wedding, UNINVITED, and then shot my friend in the stomach." said Rouge as she gave Sally a murderous glare. Fiona came to her friends defense, "Well maybe if your little friend over there understood her boundaries, none of this would be happening right now." she said as she pointed at Amy.

Amy looked up at the two bitches, wishing she could just smack them both across the face. "Just let it go Sally! Sonic's in prison, I've moved on, and you got the mansion and all his money. How about you do us all a favor and find another husband to steal from somebody else and just take his money and so on? That seems to be your talent anyway."

Amy was in no mood for Sally's bullshit. Not after everything she's put her through. Sally and her bitchy friend gasped, "Just you wait. One day, I'm going to ruin your life. It's your fault Sonic is away from me, and soon enough, I'll take something away from you. Just wait on it." she threaten her while pointing her finger to the pink hedgehogs face. With that, the bitchy friends left, making the spa once again peaceful.

Cream had a worried look on her face as she turned to look at Amy. "What do you think she meant by that...?" Blaze, who calmed her self down, said "She's just throwing empty threats at Amy just to scare her. That's what usually happens when a hoe doesn't get her way."

The girls giggled and enjoyed the rest of the day at the spa. Soon enough, it was 8:00 in the evening when they decided to leave. Since tomorrow was the wedding, Amy and Shadow couldn't see each other, since it's bad luck to see each other before you were married.

Amy spent the night at Silver and Blaze's house. The girls were watching tv as Silver came to the living room with pizza and soda for them. "Ugh you won't believe what happened today at the spa," said Blaze, "Sonic's bitchy wife, Sally, came with her bitchy friend and started to talk shit." Blaze was cleary still pissed off and needed to vent her feelings. "What did she say?" Silver asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"She said it's our fault that Sonic is in prison and none of this would of happened if it weren't for me, and that she's basically going to get her revenge on me." said Amy casually as if it didn't bother her. Silver looked at her consfused, "What she mean by that?"

"She said she's going to take something away from her." said Blaze. Silver rolled his eyes and chuckled, "That bitch needs to calm down. Don't worry Ames, she's all bark and no bight."

As the trio were watching tv and enjoying their pizza, Amy couldn't thinking about what Sally had said. She rolled he eyes and brushed it off, thinking that what Silver said was right. Nothing was going to get in the way of Amy's happiness this time.

xXxXxXx

It's officially the wedding day! Amy woke up bright and early in the guest bedroom. _'Oh my god! Today's the day that I finally become Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog!' _she thought as she ran into the bathroom to take a shower. After her morning routine, she got dressed dressed and went downstairs, where Blaze and Silver were waiting for her.

"Looks like somebody is ready to get married." said Silver as he got his car keys. "I'm extremely ready!" exclaimed the pink hedgehog. Blaze giggled as she grabbed her friend by the hand, "Well let's get going. Every body should be there by now."

They got inside Silver's car and made their way to church. Amy was looking at the pictures in her phone of her and Shadow together. One picture she stopped on was of them two cuddled up in bed together with Shadow's head resting on top of hers. She smiled sweetly as she thought _'After today, my life we be complete.' _

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the church. Silver left the girls to go get ready with the guys while the girls walked over to the dressing room with the girls. Once they walked inside the dressing room, they were met with the aroma of perfume and hair spray.

"There you are," exclaimed Rouge, "you have to get ready!" She pulled Amy's arm to a chair where the hair stylist was waiting for her. As she was getting her hair done, a makeup artist did her makeup. The bridesmaids were done with their hair and makeup and got dressed. Cream went into a closet to get the wedding dress, "Time to put on the dress Amy!" the excited rabbit exclaimed.

The pink hedgehog rose from her seat with her hair and makeup done. Her hair was nice and curly, reaching the middle of her back. Her makeup consisted of silver eye shadow with mascara and eye liner, and nice pink lipstick.

The girls helped her into the wedding dress and zipped it up. She looked into the mirrior and couldnt believe her eyes. "Oh my god..." she said breathlessly. She shed a single tear and she smiled at her reflection. "Amy, you look so beautiful." said Cream as she looked up at her friend.

"Don't cry! Your gonna make us cry!" said Blaze as she dabbed the tear off Amy's face. Rouge wiped a tear away as she said, "I'm so happy for you Amy." The girls grouped hug each other as they tried to stop their tears.

A knock on the door was heard and opened slightly. Tails popped his head in, "It's time." he said as he smiled.

xXxXxXx

The music of the filled the church as the guest took their seats. Red and pink rose petals were spread around the isle. Shadow, dressed in a all black tux with a red tie, was waiting at the alter for his beautiful Rose. The maid of honor and best man, Rouge and Knuckles, walked down the isle to their correct places. Followed by Silver and Blaze, and Tails and Cream.

It was now Amy's turn for her walk down the isle. The music changed, signaling to the guest to rise from seats, and for Shadow to brace himself. The large double doors opened, revealing Amy Rose herself in her wedding dress, and vial on her head, and holding a bouquet of red roses.

Shadow's heart suddenly skipped a beat. There she was, making her way down the isle. _'There's my Rose.' _he thought as he smiled at his lover. As Amy walked down the isle, she couldn't help but smile her biggest smile. She saw faces in the crowd like Wave and Jet and other friends like Mina the Mongoose.

Amy finally made it to the alter and turned to face Shadow. As they made eye contact, her mouthed to her 'you look beautiful.'. The preacher said his usually lines, and it was time for the wedding vows. "Rose," the ebony hedgehog said as he exhaled, "You are my lover and my other half, you are the reason why I smile, you were the missing puzzle in my life. I will love you, hold you and honor you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life. You are my one true Rose."

Amy, including the guest, were shedding tears. It was now her turn to share her vows. "I love you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are mine—my love and my life, today and always. With you, I finally have my happily ever after."

Shadow started into her eyes with such love and affection as he shed a single tear. "Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Shadow looked into her eyes and smiled, "I do."

"Do you, Amy Rose, take Shadow the Hedgehog, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" She smiled from ear to ear, "I do."

The moment has finally come. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Shadow grabbed Amy by the waisit and kissed her with all the love and passion he had. The guest clapped and cheered as the now married couple walked down the isle together, hand in hand.

xXxXxXx

The wedding reception was now being held in a beaitfully designed ballroom. The tables had roses placed in the middle, there was a disco ball hanging over the dance floor, and the wedding cake was placed on the table. The married couple cut the cake together and fed each other a piece. Well, Shadow fed Amy a piece, while she spread icing on his lips and pecked him on the lips.

It was now time for the married couples first dance. As they walked to the dance floor, Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud started to play.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

As they were slow dancing, Shadow whispered in his wife's ear. "I promise Amy, I will always love you and protect you. No matter what life throws at us."

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

She looked up into her husbands eyes and smiled. "And I promise to never leave your side, no matter what." They shared a sweet tender kiss and she rested her head on his shoulder as they contined to dance.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

The rest of the wedding guest made their way to the dance floor to slow dance. Rouge and Knuckles were in a strong embrace as they danced. Silver held his girlfriend tightly and she purred into his neck. Tails and Cream were looking into each others eyes, smiling at one another and giving each other sweet kisses.

_That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

After the slow dance, the reception went on smoothly. There's was drinking, dancing, some very bad dancing thanks to Silver. When it was time for Amy to throw the flower bouquet over her head, all the female guest were fighting their way to catch it. It landed in the hands of Cream, who squeeld with delight and look at the boyfriend. Tails blushed and smiled awkwardly as he waved at her.

As the night came to an end, the crowd follwed the newly wed couple outside to watch them leave to their honeymoon. Outside, Shadow's trusty black lamborhini was parked in front of the building with a sign on the back that said _'Just married!'_. He opened the door for his wife and then took a seat in the drivers seat. As they drove off, the wedding guest cheered and yelled things like 'be safe' and 'have fun'.

As they drove, Amy turned her head to face her husband. "Shadow?" she said lovingly. He replied, "Yes, my love." She sighed with content, "I love you so much." He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, "I love you more."

This was truly Amy's happily ever after.

**Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's not over yet! There's one more part and then the squel! Please review, they are what keeps me coming up with more ideas and are high appreciated. Thanks again! :)**


	13. Epilouge

**Happy Mother's Day! Enjoy!**

Epilogue

**_9 months later..._**

The sounds of painfully grunting, fast breathing, and occasionally some cursing, was heard throughout the hospital room. Laying in the hospital bed, squeezing a stress ball and a very large stomach was no other than Amy Rose. Next to her, was her devoted husband, Shadow the Hedgehog, trying to keep her calm from anymore outburst.

A lot has changed for the better in the past 9 months. Knuckles and Rouge had a baby of their own 2 months ago. They had a handsome baby boy named Rambo, which of course Knuckles choose the name. He looks just like his father, except his fur is white and has a lighter shade of purple eyes. Rouge was hoping for a girl, but she absolutely loves her little stud. But that's not stopping her from trying for baby number 2.

Silver and Blaze recently got engaged. It was a day that they will truly never forget. Silver talked Blaze into going skydiving, which took of a lot of convincing. Once they were high in the air, and they were both strapped to the professional skydivers, they jumped out of the plane hand in hand. As they were getting close to the ground, Blaze saw the words _'Blaze, will you marry me?'_.

Once they landed, the white hedgehog was attacked with hugs and kisses and gave his fiancé her engagement ring. At least they have a interesting story to tell their future kids how they got engaged, right?

Even though Tails and Cream aren't engaged or expecting a bundle of joy, they are still madly in love with each other. Tails became a doctor while Cream helps with his office and is in charge of who does what in his doctors office.

And as for Sally, no one as seen or heard of her since the wedding. The was rumors that she was pregnant with Sonic's baby, but unfortunately she miscarried from being under stress and from missing her criminal husband. Needless to say, the crew is happy that they haven't seen her. Especially Amy.

But back to the Rose in distress. "Shadow! I can't do this!" she yelled as she squeezed his hand. She's been in labor for about 8 painful hours now. "Rose, just think happy thoughts! Imagine how our child will look like!" When the newly wed couple found out they were expecting, they decided to wait until the day the baby is born to find out the baby's sex.

"Don't worry hun, once the nurses come and give you the epidural it'll all be smooth sailing afterwards." said Rouge as she held her son in her arms. Blaze, Silver, Cream, and Tails were in the waiting room, half asleep. It was now 2:00 am after all.

"Oh god, I just want this to be-" Amy wasn't able to finish her sentence when she felt another contraction coming. She reached out and grabbed Shadow's and Knuckle's hand and squeezed with all her might. "Okay...maybe it's time she should start pushing?" asked a desperate Knuckles. As if on queue, the doctor came walking in the door with nurses behind her. "Okay Mrs. Hedgehog, it's time." All four sighed with relief. Knuckles and Rouge left the room while Shadow stayed.

The doctor pushed away the blanket from Amy's legs, "Okay Mrs. Hedgehog, on the count of three, I need you to push! One...Two...Three!" Amy let out a painful scream as she pushed. It was so loud that she could be heard from the waiting room. "I guess that's Amy, huh?" asked Silver with a face of fear, "Sounds like she's being murdered."

"Well there is a person coming out of her, Silver." said a very tired Cream as she laid on her boyfriend.

Amy was on her third push when the doctor exclaimed, "I see the head! Just give me one more big push!" Shadow grabbed both of Amy's hand, "You can do this baby! Just push!" The pink hedgehog took a deep breathe and pushed hard. Then, the sound of crying was heard in the room. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Shadow looked like her fell in love all over again as he saw his baby daughter. "I knew you could do it, Rose." he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Wait a minute," said the doctor, "there's another one!" Amy and Shadow before looking at the doctor, "ANOTHER ONE?!" The nurses took the baby to clean while the doctor helped with Amy. "Okay Mrs. Hedgehog, I can already see the head, just one more big push, give it all you got!" Amy nodded as she got her strength together. "One...Two...Three...PUSH!" Amy pushed with all the strength she had left until she heard another cry. "Congratulations! It's another girl! Now your done" said the doctor as she giggled.

Amy rested her head on the pillow as she laughed breathlessly, "Twins...oh my god babe. We have twins!" Shadow looked deep into her eyes, "I have the three most important girls in my lives now." and kissed her tenderly.

Shadow texted the gang to come back to the room while the nurses gave the babies to Amy to hold. "Their beautiful." she said as she kissed them on their foreheads. Both girls fur was a darker shade of pink than their mother. One had jet black hair while the other had crimson red hair.

"Here, hold her." she passed the baby with black hair over to Shadow. As he held her, she suddenly opened her eyes, revealing the same red eyes as his. "She has my eyes." said the new father with such pride and joy. Soon, everybody was in the room. "Oh my god, their beautiful!" said Cream as she looked at the baby in Amy's arms.

"Now little Rambo here has friends to play with." said Knuckles as he carried his son in his muscular arms. "Have you named them yet?" asked Tails as he looked at the twins. "Not yet actually." answered Shadow. "How about one of you name each?" suggested Blaze. Shadow and Amy nodded and started thinking of names. "I got it," said Amy as she looked down at the baby with red hair and green eyes, "I'll name you Addilyn" said she as she cuddled her. "And I'll name you Amber." said Shadow as he kissed his daughter. The friends stayed for one more hour before they left the new family in the hospital. Shadow was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with Amber in his arms, while Amy held Addilyn. "I hope you know that you just made me the happiest man alive." said Shadow as he looked at his wife. She kissed her husband and looked at their daughters, "I love our little bundles of joy so much, just as much as their father."

He looked down at his twin daughters with a smile, "Their our lives now."

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and how it ended! I really out my heart into when it was time for the first dance! Now, I want to know what you guys think of this last chapter! Obviously, part 2 to this story is coming and is already being worked on. There will be more drama to come with it! Please review, favorite, and share with your friends! I'm aiming to debut part two either by tomorrow or the next day. Thanks again! :) **


End file.
